


Tell Me the Truth

by gamorasquill



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriages, Domestic Family, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, and sad baby sarada is precious, because that's the only way I can cope writing this, family secrets and lies, itachi and kisame are the best uncles ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarada knows something is wrong with her family. Itachi wants Sasuke to tell her the truth. Sakura wants him to keep hiding it. </p><p>What to do? What to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a story reccommended for hardcore SasuSaku supporters, I'm just warning you now. Please do not blow up at me and post mean comments when YOU chose to read the story. Thank you very much, hope you guys enjoy!

Sasuke resisted the urge to bounce on his toes as he waited for his older brother to answer the door. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in his bed, but he had to pick up his daughter first. Sarada had her piano lesson today and since he couldn't be there to bring her home afterwards he asked his brother to take her home with him instead. He was positive that his daughter would have no problem spending the night at her uncle's (in fact she would probably love the idea) but his wife would not.

Finally the door was pulled open, revealing a half naked man stacked with muscle. His skin was unnaturally blue and he had a rather sharp pair of golden yellow eyes. He smiled down at Sasuke, who he practically towered over, revealing his pointed teeth.

"Kisame." Sasuke greeted before pushing the other back as he entered the house. "I thought you would be asleep by now. Where is my brother?"

"Hello to you too. He's in the bedroom with Sarada." The tall man replied as he closed the door.

Sasuke nodded before making his way down the corridor and into the living room. The television was on, though the volume was turned down pretty low. All the lights were turned off, leaving the glow of the tv as the only source of light. He headed for the staircase, not surprised when he heard Kisame plop down on the couch behind him.

Sighing, he made his way upstairs and to the master bedroom. The door was nearly closed, save for the tiny little creak allowing the light from inside to pour into the hall. As quietly as he could, Sasuke crept over to the door and pushed it open slightly.

A smile crept onto his face as the sight of his brother came into view. He was curled up on the bed, eyes closed and chest rising and falling slowly. A young girl was sprawled out at his feet, much too focused on the tv to even pay attention or even care that the door had been pushed open.

Gently he knocked on the doorway, startling Itachi into alertness and getting Sarada's attention. Both cast him a sweet smile, but his older brother was the first to get up and approach him. He enveloped him in a tight hug that Sasuke happily returned.

"I was wondering when you'd show." He murmured, pulling away and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Sorry." Sasuke replied, actually feeling a tad bit guilty. "You know they love to run me ragged at work and traffic was hectic as usual on the way here."

Itachi waved his words off before beckoning Sarada over to them. "Come on honey, you're dad is here and I'm sure that he's eager to get home."

With a pout the young girl obeyed and bounded over to the two brothers. She hugged her uncle, who picked her up and kissed her forehead. Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in the crevice of his neck.

"Bye uncle Ita." She replied softly.

"Bye honey." His brother mused sweetly.

Sasuke could practically feel the pout starting to tug at her lips. He knew how much she loved spending time with Itachi and Kisame, probably because his brother insisted on spoiling her.

Itachi pat her back with a light smile. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure that I'll see you again soon. Go give uncle Kisa a hug and kiss too." He instructed as he set her down, locking eyes with his younger brother. "Your father and I have some things we need to talk about."

Sensing the serious atmosphere creeping up, Sarada quickly made her way downstairs, leaving the siblings alone. Sasuke watched his daughter make a beeline for the exit before turning back to Itachi, almost nervous of what they needed to talk about and why it was so important that Sarada couldn't hear about it.

"Alright...what did I do--"

"Don't talk, just listen because I am only going to say this once otouto." He replied sternly, eyes lowered.

Sasuke noted the sudden seriousness in the onyx eyes identical to his own and he already feared the worst. With a gulp he nodded and motioned for his brother to continue and braced himself for whatever was coming.

Itachi took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders before continuing. "I want you to stop lying to Sarada."

Sasuke blinked, looking at him as if he had just grown a third eye. "I'm...I'm sorry?"

"Don't play that with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Sakura have been lying to that little girl since the day she was born and I have had enough of it. Do you know what she asked me when I picked her up today? She looked me right in the eyes and asked me if she was adopted!"

Sasuke flinched at both his brother's words and his angry tone. To say he wasn't hurt by the statement would be a complete and total lie. His little girl thought that she didn't truly belong to him and was adopted?

_Ouch..._

"As painful as that is aniki...I can't tell her."

"And why the hell not?! It won't change how she feels about you or Sakura."

"You don't know that."

"She deserves the truth. Sarada is old enough and mature enough to understand and accept that Sakura isn't her mother. It won't change the fact that she was there for twelve years of her life. She'll still love her as she always has but if you don't tell her and she finds out from someone else, which is bound to happen eventually, the amount of betrayal and hurt she'll feel..."

"Itachi--"

"Why won't you tell her? What are you so afraid of? Her reaction, because I promise you she'll be--"

"It's not me! It's Sakura. She's the one who doesn't want to tell her the truth not me. I told her about Sarada's suspicions and all she does is get angry. Sarada asked her about her parentage once and you know how Sakura reacted? Punched a hole in several of the walls and scared her so bad she ran off and spent the day at a friend's!"

"Well tell her to grow up! Control your wife instead of just waving off her anger. This isn't about how she feels or what she's going through and I know that upsets her since she just loves the spotlight, but dammit Sasuke think about Sarada! This isn't fair to her at all and you know that."

"Itachi, I--"

"Dad, come ooon! I'm hungry!" Sarada whined from downstairs, cutting him off.

Sasuke gave his older brother a sheepish look before sighing and shaking his head. "I'll think on it okay?" He knew that response didn't please his brother at all but he would just have to live with it.

Itachi sighed but nodded and although he was less than satisfied with the answer his brother gave him, he decided not to waste his breath arguing further. "Fine."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke murmured, pulling him into a farewell hug. "I'll see you later alright?"

Although he was less than happy with his little brother, Itachi squeezed him lovingly and nodded. "Yeah...see ya."

................

Sarada sighed as she swung her legs underneath her seat, refusing to even look up at her father. Sasuke had cast her a few glances but refrained from speaking, concentrating on the road as he drove home.

"So...how was your lesson?" He finally asked awkwardly.

"Uncle told you about what I asked him today, didn't he?" She murmured, completely ignoring his question.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes for a split second. No bullshitting just straight to the point. She truly was his little girl. "Yeah...yeah he did."

"Are you mad at me?"

Sasuke looked down at her with wide eyes, not surprised when she still refused to return his gaze. "No...no, of course not Sarada."

"Is it true then?"

"Is what true?"

"Was I adopted?"

"No, you were not adopted. Why would you even think that?"

"Because! All of my friends have pictures of them after they were born, their moms holding them in the hospital, and pictures of their mom pregnant with them! I don't have that! Yesterday at Inojin's his mom was telling him stories about when she was pregnant with him and mom doesn't even talk about her pregnancy at all! It just...it feels like you both are keeping something from me and I don't like it."

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "You're our little girl Sarada. You weren't adopted, I can promise you that and I can promise you that I am your father."

"Can you also promise me that mom is my real mom, because...because I really don't think she is."

"Sarada--"

"Well, I look nothing like her! Everyone always goes on and on about how I'm your twin, but they never tell me that I look like mom! Plus, when I asked Auntie Ino if I was really your child she gave me this weird look and just pat my head. That's not a normal response and you two don't even act like you're in love!"

"Hey--"

"Well it's true! I've never seen you kiss mom, give her a hug or even hold her hand. You're always so distant from her. How can I believe that you two made me together if you're not even willing to touch her!"

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted, though he quickly regret it. He hated raising his voice at her because it never failed to upset her and she didn't deserve that, especially now considering the fact that she was actually making some very good points.

He sighed and reached up to rub his temple. This wouldn't go away, no matter how many times they just brushed it off. Sarada was determined to find out the truth and once she had her mind made up about something...

Sasuke looked down and his heart crumbled in his chest. Sarada's eyes were lowered and glistening with tears. Her cheeks were a puffy red and she sniffled softly, reaching underneath her glasses to rub her watery eyes.

"Sarada...look she was probably just shocked that you asked her a question like that. It's not every day that your goddaughter questions you about her parentage, and I would appreciate it if you didn't do that from now on." He replied, giving her a lightly stern look.

"Well I'd appreciate it if everyone didn't lie to me all the time." Sarada retorted, crossing her arms. "I'm not stupid...and I don't need to be a genius to know that you all are hiding something from me. It's so obvious everyone might as well tattoo liar liar on your foreheads."

Sasuke cast her a surprised glance. Where did all this smart mouthing come from? Maybe she was spending a little too much time with Itachi. As much as he wanted to reply, he merely shook his head and continued driving.

  
..............

Sasuke groaned as he parked the car into the driveway, noticing his wife standing in the front doorway. She smiled and waved at them. As soon as they pulled up to the house Sarada was out of the car and bolting inside, rushing right past Sakura.

"What's wrong with her?" The pink haired woman questioned as her husband walked up to her.

"It's just been a long day." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh...well I made dinner, but it's probably cold by now. I thought you two would have been back a little sooner."

"Yeah, sorry about that I just...I got a little tied down at work."

"Well, you're here now." Sakura replied with a sweet smile, leaning close to him.

The Uchiha flinched away from her and turned his head. "I'm tired...so I'm going to go up to bed."

"Oh..." The pinkette murmured, sulking at the rejection. "Well, alright then. G..g'nite."

"Night." He said blandly, walking past her and heading for the stairs. He paused when he felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see Sarada peeking out at him. Her eyes bore into his own with an almost mocking glint but also one of despair. For a moment they simply stared at each other but when Sakura shut the door and called out for her, she rushed away.

Sasuke sighed, clenching his fists and hiking upstairs.

  
.............

Sasuke took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling, not knowing if he should follow his hunch or just let things be. He was tired as hell but his mind just wouldn't let him rest. Every time he shut his eyes he saw Sarada and Itachi's disappointed faces staring back at him. He knew that they were right but still....

He turned to look at the body next to him, sighing at the sight of her. She was lying on her side, back facing him. He stared at her for a moment, contemplating if he should make a move. Every fiber of his being told him to speak up and listen to his older brother for a change. Itachi always had a way of being right about everything he said, it was annoying at times but also handy. And Itachi was more than right about what he had said to him earlier that night.

That's it...he _needed_ to do this.

Slowly, he reached out and gripped her shoulder and he couldn't help but wonder when the last time he touched her was. "Sakura...we need to talk." Sasuke murmured.

It took a few more moments of light shaking but eventually she shifted and groaned, turning over to face him and rubbing her eyes. "Sasuke? It's late, what are you still doing up?"

"We need to talk." He repeated, withdrawing his hand and turning his bedside light on.

"It can't wait? Honey it's two-thirty in the morning."

"I know, but if I don't get this out now I'm going to chicken out later and I can't do that. Not again." He looked at her, expression sullen and serious. "Sakura...we need to tell Sarada the truth."

Instantly, her green eyes harshened and she looked away from him. "This again? Sasuke, look--"

"No, I'm tired of doing this. She clearly suspects already that something isn't right with her parentage. For god's sake, the girl asked my brother if she was adopted today and she even asked Ino if we were her parents! She is old enough to know the truth and she deserves to know. It won't change the fact that you raised and loved her. It won't take you out of her life...she just wants to know--"

" **NO!** I AM _**NOT**_ \--"

"Keep your voice down!" Sasuke whispered harshly,nresisting the urge to cover her mouth with his hand. "I don't want to wake her up."

"Sasuke...this isn't fair."

"You're right, it's not fair...to Sarada."

"If it won't hurt her or change anything, then why does she need to know?"

"Closure! She already suspects that something is wrong Sakura!"

"It'll pass! She's only twelve years old, what kind of closure does she need?!"

Onyx eyes lowered and Sasuke let out a frustrated huff. Why did he even bother? They obviously weren't going to see eye to eye...they never did. Tired and disappointed he turned his back to her and cut the light off. "Just...just forget it. Go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you."

He heard her sigh and tried to ignore her as she got comfortable once again. As she shifted he contemplated just telling his daughter the truth, but that would only make things worse. Much worse...plus he had no clue how Sarada would react to the information.

His fists tightly gripped the comforter and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He needed his wife's support on this but she was too selfish and insecure to agree. With a final sigh he let his eyes slip closed and tried to get some sleep.

_I'm sorry Itachi....I tried._

............

Sarada's eyes fluttered open as the muffled sound of voices hit her ears. With a yawn she sat up in her bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She kicked her covers away and stood up, quietly heading to the source of the voices.

Her parents' room.

"Sasuke...this isn't fair."

"You're right, it's not fair...to Sarada."

Sarada frowned and crept a little closer, pressing her ear to the door. Why were her parents talking about her, and so late in the night?

"It it won't hurt her or change anything, then why does she need to know?"

"Closure! She already suspects that something is wrong Sakura!" Her father exclaimed, a bit of irritation in his tone.

"It'll pass! She's only twelve years old, what kind of closure does she need?!" Her mom fired back.

"Just...just forget it. Go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you."

Sarada moved her ear from the door and crossed her arms. She knew exactly what they were talking about, but she knew that they would only play it off if she ever questioned them about it. They would never tell her the truth.

With a heavy heart and glistening eyes, she quietly made her way downstairs and into the living room. She sat on the couch and stared at the picture sitting on the coffee table, reaching up to wipe her eyes. It was a picture of her mother and father together. Her dad looked sullen and stoic, just as his always did while her mom wore her usual bubbly and kind expression.

A sigh left the young girl and she slumped back against the couch. They didn't even look like a happy couple, they never did. Her dad didn't look happy and there was never any physical contact between them but they supposedly made her together? It just...it didn't make any sense to her.

What was the truth and why the hell was she not allowed to know about it?! Frustrated now more than ever, she stood and made her way to the backdoor in the kitchen. She needed to think and some fresh air would do absolute wonders for her right about now.

Quietly she pulled the door opened and stepped out, turning and gently sliding the door shut. A shudder raced through her as the cold night air hit her full force. The wind was blowing rather harshly and some grey clouds glided lazily in the air, covering the moon and the stars twinkling around it. It looked like a storm was coming.

Sarada hummed quietly, making her way down the patio steps and descending them slowly. Unfortunately her attention was too focused on the sky and she missed the last step and fell flat on her face. The picture flew out of her grasp, crashing to the ground and breaking the frame.

"Oh crap!" Sarada cried as she heard the frame shatter, jumping up and rushing over to the broken picture. "Oh man! Mom is gonna freak out and dad's gonna..."

Her voice trailed off as her eyes caught on to something. The top of the frame had broken off and revealed the top of the picture, but there was something above the picture of her mom. She squinted and her heartbeat quickened as she recognized the material.

"Tape?" She murmured, running her fingers over the clear material. "Why is there tape on mom's picture? More importantly...who is actually standing next to my dad underneath it?"

Time seemed to slow down and stop altogether as she reached down and scratched the tape off. She peeled her mother off and her heart stopped and breath caught in her chest.

Standing next to her father was a woman almost identical to her. She was a beautiful redheaded woman with kind red eyes and a pair of black glasses. She stood close to her dad, who still didn't seem all that thrilled to be near her. If Sarada didn't know any better she'd say her father wasn't attracted to women at all, but that clearly wasn't the case since he was married to one.

Her eyes moved back to the woman's face and a river of emotion ran through her. This woman...she **_had_** to be her true mother. There was no denying the resemblance. They even had the same pair of glasses! The only difference between them being the color of their eyes, hair and glasses.

Sarada wanted to march back into the house, storm up to her parent's room, kick the door open and demanded answers. Despite her want...she knew that they would just find some way to brush it off as nonsense, at least her mother would. No...she wouldn't get the truth out of them, but she had one person who wouldn't lie to her. Not if she provided him with proof.

A devious smile spread across her face and she ran her fingers over the woman's face. She would have her answers soon enough.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi giggled as he felt his husband's sharp teeth nibbling lightly on his neck, sending jolts of tickling pleasure throughout him. He swatted at him gently but as usual the larger man would not be deterred. A content sigh escaped him when two large arms wrapped around him and brought him backwards, holding him tightly against the other's large and sculpted chest.

"Morning." Kisame breathed out against his neck before resuming his previous activity.

"Hm...good morning. I'm surprised you're actually awake before me, you never wake up before I do."

"That's because you usually get up at six a.m and it's ten o'clock now. Why the sudden change?"

The Uchiha shrugged, turning in his husband's arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I don't know...I don't normally sleep in, so I guess I was just tired last night."

"Hn...well would you like some breakfast sleeping beauty, or is it already afternoon by your standards?"

"Shut up." Itachi mused playfully, leaning up and nibbling on his earlobe. "And yes, I would like some breakfast pretty please."

Kisame shivered at his ministrations and pat his back. "Well then let me up."

Itachi whined childishly and did the complete opposite of what was asked of him, collapsing against him instead. "But I don't want to let you go."

"Well then, I guess you don't want breakfast."

With a teasing chuckle, he pushed his husband away from him. "Fine."

Kisame grinned down at him and placed a kiss on his lips before walking out the room. However he paused at the window when he noticed a small little figure walking towards their house.

"What the...what the _**FUCK?!**_ " He crept over to the window and his eyes immediately widened. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?" Itachi asked, quickly sitting up.

"Sarada is outside!"

" _What?!_ "

Both rushed out of the room and to the front door, ripping it open before the little girl could even raise her hand to knock. She smiled up at them innocently and as much as Itachi wanted to return the smile sweetly, he could only give her a stern glare.

"Hi, uncle Ita." She mused, bouncing lightly on her toes. "Hi, uncle Kisa."

"Don't you sweet talk us with those big puppy dog eyes of yours young lady! What in the world are you doing here?! In fact, how did you even get--!"

"I took the bus." She stated simply, her smiled seemingly growing. "Can I come in? It's a little chilly and I think it's about to rain."

Itachi sighed and moved out of the way, allowing the girl to make her way into the house. Kisame closed the door behind her and they both turned to look down at their niece, who continued to smile.

"Sarada, this is serious. Do you have any idea what you've done?! You could have been hurt!" Itachi scolded.

"What kind of person lets a kid on a bus by themselves anyway?!" Kisame demanded.

"I told them I had my parent's permission." Sarada explained as she took off her shoes and placed them by the door.

"Sarada, how can you be so nonchalant about this?! Your parents could be flipping out right now because they have no idea where you--!"

As if on cue phone suddenly rang on its receiver in the kitchen and Itachi sighed. He had a feeling he knew exactly who was calling. He turned to his niece and pointed to the living room. "Go have a seat in there right now."

Her smile finally seemed to falter and she quietly obliged. Harsh onyx eyes watched her go before turning to the kitchen, where Kisame was answering the phone. He winced at the tone of the person on the other line, who Itachi could hear very clearing from where he stood.

Sasuke.

Kisame turned to him and held out the phone. "Yeah it's for you."

With a sigh Itachi walked over to him and took the phone, hesitantly holding it up to his ear. His little brother's loud and panicked voice immediately filled his ear and he winced and held the phone back some.

"Otouto, calm down!"

" _ **DID YOU NOT HEAR ME ITACHI?! SARADA IS GONE! WE CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE AND--**_ "

"She's not gone Sasuke, she's here at our house."

Itachi blinked at his brother grew quiet in seconds. For a moment there was nothing spoken between them, just the sound of their breathing through the phone. The sudden silence was almost deafening, but thankfully it didn't last very long.

"SHE'S _**WHERE?!**_ "

"She took a bus to my house. Thankfully she got here okay but--"

" _ **HOW THE HELL DID SHE TAKE THE BUS?! WHO LETS A KID ON A BUS BY THEMSELVES?!**_ " The father shouted furiously.

"Apparently she told the bus driver that her parents approved and that was enough for them."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

"Sasuke, I know you're upset but please stop shouting. I'd like to have my hearing intact when this is over."

His younger brother sighed, obviously trying to collect himself and Itachi could just picture his little brother now. Furiously storming around his home, face red as a tomato and filled to the brim with rage. He was probably ready to throttle someone right about now but Itachi didn't blame him at all. The stunt Sarada had pulled was just too severe to let slide.

" _I WANT TO TALK TO HER **RIGHT** NOW!_ "

" _Sasuke_."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just...put her  the phone now."

Itachi turned to the living room where his niece sat on the couch and motioned for her to come to him. The young girl obeyed him, walking slowly into the kitchen with a frown on her face and her head slightly downcast. She took the phone from her uncle but was slow to actually speak to her father.

"H..hello?"

" ** _YOUNG LADY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU THINK THAT ANY OF THIS WAS OKAY?! WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!_** "

"Y..yes father...for how long?"

" _ **UNTIL I SAY SO!**_ " He shouted, his breathing heavy and angry. He went silent for a moment, his breath slowly but surely calming down. "I...I have to go to work, so I can't come and get you but you are in hot water when I pick you up tonight."

"Okay...I'm...I'm sorry dad."

"I know baby." He sighed and Sarada could practically see him irritably rubbing his temples. "Be on your best behavior, I will see you tonight."

"Okay."

"Alright, put your uncle back on the phone. I love you."

"Love you too." Sarada turned and looked at her uncle, who was watching with lowered eyes. They widened a fraction when the phone was handed in his direction. He walked up to her and gently took it, motioning for her to go back into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Can you watch her today aniki? I'm already late for work and Sakura has to leave in a minute so--"

"Don't worry Sasuke, today's my day off do I can look after her." Itachi assured him, feeling his relief through the phone. "Just relax and go to work."

"I...thank you. Thank you so much Itachi."

"You're welcome."

The two siblings said their goodbyes and hung up. Itachi heard his husband and niece talking in the living room and walked over to join in. He stood in the doorway letting them talk amongst themselves for a little while longer.

"Jeez kid...you really got yourself in a messy situation here." Kisame murmured with a shake of his head, crossing his arms.

"I know, but it'll all be worth it in the end." Sarada replied, her smile slowly returning. "I just needed a question answered and I knew I couldn't trust my parents to give me said answer. So I came to the next best person."

"Which I would assume is me." Itachi breathed out, making his presence known.

Both turned to him and Sarada nodded with a sly smile. Itachi couldn't help but feel a pang of pride run through him. How could she ever think she was adopted? It was quite obvious that she had Uchiha blood coursing through her veins.

"Smart girl, but if you wanted answers you could have just called me and asked like a normal person would." He stated, sitting down next to her. "You know, instead of riding the bus here alone and putting yourself in danger."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "Alright love, what's this big question you have for me?"

Sarada's smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with a stern line. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a folded up piece of paper.

As she unfolded it, Itachi noted that it was a picture. His onyx as widened as he realized just who was in the picture, his little brother and an all too familiar redheaded woman with glasses. He watched as her finger moved over to the redhead and her eyes met his. A cold shift suddenly settled in the room and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Who is she?" She nearly demanded, eyes lowered and filled to the brim with both longing and determination.

"Well shit..." He murmured, blushing when he noticed that both Kisame and Sarada had heard him. "Sorry, please excuse my language."

"So, you _**do**_ know who she is?!" Sarada exclaimed, excited and nervous at the same time. Her heart sped up in her chest and her eyes grew to enormous proportions. The suspicions she'd had were right, her uncle could tell her who the woman was!

The eldest Uchiha sighed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "Yes...yes, I do know who she is."

"Well...who is she?!"

"Oh, boy..." Kisame whispered, his face flushing. "I'm gonna let you handle this one Ita, while I go uh...make some breakfast." He muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Itachi nodded him understanding and watched as he left the room before turning back to his niece, who was staring at him with big eyes. Countless emotions raced through those wide onyx orbs and he almost felt bad, although he couldn't understand why. None of this was his fault. This was happening because his otouto didn't have the guts to stand up to his wife and tell the truth for once.

With a sigh, he pulled Sarada into his lap and ran his fingers over the picture. She held it a bit tighter in her grasp, her form beginning to shake lightly.

"Is she my mother?" She asked softly and Itachi swore he heard her sniffle.

He sat quietly for a moment, torn between what he should do. He wanted her to know the truth but he also wanted her father to be the one to break things to her. This was his responsibility and surely he couldn't deny her the truth after the evidence she had. Then again...he was married to Sakura Haruno, and she'd brush anything off with that false smile she put on so easily.

Besides...Sarada hadn't come all this way and even gotten grounded in the process to get rejected by him. She came to him because he was her last resort and he knew that if he didn't tell her the truth...she'd be crushed. If he didn't tell her the truth then no one would.

With a deep breath he nodded softly, praying for his little brother to forgive him. "Yes." He muttered, immediately regretting it. "Yes, Sarada she is your mother."

A small gasp left the young Uchiha and a shaky hand reached up and covered her mouth. "I knew it." She whispered, voice filled with what sounded like a mixture of happiness and shock. "I knew it! _I knew it! I **knew** it!_ "

She repeated those words like a mantra, her eyes welling with tears. Slowly she raised the picture up to her heart and held it there. Her tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks and she let out a soft sob.

"Wh..what's her name?" She asked softly, looking up at Itachi.

"Karin."

"Is she...is she dead?"

"What?"

Sarada turned to look up at him, her cheeks reddened and eyes overflowing with tears. "Is she dead?"

"No, no...of course not. She's very much alive Sarada, why would you even think that?" Itachi asked, thumbing away her tears and kissing her forehead.

The young girl sniffled and slumped against him, burying her face in his chest. "I...I thought that maybe the reason she wasn't with dad is because she died or something and he remarried."

"Oh no...I'm afraid it's much more complex than that sweetheart." Itachi mumbled as he lightly pat her back in an effort to offer her some comfort.

Sarada suddenly sprang up with wide eyes and it was like a lightbulb lit up above her head. "Do you know where she is?!" She asked.

A brow raised on the elder's face. "Wha--"

"Do you know where she is?! Like where she lives and how to find her!"

"Well, yes but--"

"Will you take me to her?!"

The elder Uchiha sighed and lightly shook his head. "Sarada, sweetheart...I can't do that, I just can't. In all honesty, I probably shouldn't have even told you any of this. This is really your father's responsibility and place to explain all of this, not mine."

"But he won't and you know he won't, why do you think I came to you in the first place!? It's because I can't get him or mom to tell me even a shred of the truth! Dad couldn't even tell me that mom wasn't my birth mother, and asking her?! Forget about it! The last time I asked her about my parentage, she punched a hole in the wall and yelled at me! Don't you see that you're the only one I can depend on?" She practically sobbed, eyes leaking tears once again. "You're the only one so far to be honest with me and if you don't do this for me...then no one will."

Itachi watched her breakdown in his arms and cuddled her close, rocking her gently and shushing her cries. "There, there love...it's alright." He assured her tenderly, kissing her hair.

"No it isn't!" She sobbed out. "No other kids have this kind of problem! My friends all have happy and loving families! They never have to question or doubt their parenthood, or complain that their parents aren't in love and then there's me! I don't want my mom and dad to be all lovey dovey or even appear happy together in public. I just...I just want the full truth about where I came from..."

With another broken sob, she returned to face to his chest and cried her heart out. Itachi's heart ached for his niece and he desperately wanted to say something to offer her some kind of comfort but instead he simply held and let her get rid of all the emotion she had pent up inside of her. She needed to get it out and he was honestly surprised that the poor girl hadn't broken down sooner.

He rocked her back and forth, gently rubbing her back and nuzzling her head. Slowly but surely her sobs died down and eventually there was nothing but the sound of her soft breathing in the air.

"Sarada?" He called softly. "Sweetheart?"

When there was no response, Itachi looked down and smiled sadly when he realized that she had actually cried herself to sleep. Sighing, he laid her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight that greeted him.

Kisame stood tall in the kitchen, whistling softly as he made pancakes. He turned when he sensed another presence and smiled at his husband.

"Hey...she okay?" He asked, nodding in the living room's direction. "I heard her crying earlier on, so I just have to make sure."

"She'll be alright, she's a tough little cookie but...she'll feel better later. especially when she figures out what we're going to do when she wakes up."

Kisame raised a brow at him. "Aaaaaand what exactly are we going to do for her?"

"You'll see...now hurry up and finish cooking so we can eat and go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see, now hurry up."

..............

Kisame smiled as he put the still sleeping Sarada in the backseat of his car. He smiled when she mumbled softly in her sleep and kissed her temple lovingly. He shut the door as quietly as he could manage before slipping into the driver's seat. He fastened his seat belt before turning to his husband, who was already sitting patiently in the passenger's seat.

"Hey..." He murmured, taking his hand and giving it a tiny squeeze. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, not really." The Uchiha admit, turning to look at his sleeping niece. "But...we're doing this for her and that's all that really matters to me."

Kisame smiled, gripping his chin and bringing him in for a small but loving kiss. "Alright, well then let's get going."

..................

Sarada whined softly as her arms moved into the air, stretching her torso. With a yawn her eyes fluttered open and she knuckled them sleepily. She noticed that she wasn't lying down but sitting up, plus the sound of radio music echoed in her ears.

She was in a car? When did she get in a car?

Stifling another yawn, she tried to focus on her surroundings. She found that she was in a car and her two uncles were in the front seats. Her uncle Itachi was leaning on her uncle Kisame while he drove and she could practically sense the love radiating between them.

"U..uncle Ita?" She called, hoping her voice was loud enough for him to hear it.

Thankfully, he did and turned to her with a smile. "Hey there sleepyhead, you've finally woken up."

"How long have we been in the car?" She asked, turning to look out the window and seeing a bunch of unfamiliar houses hidden in a forest of trees. "Better yet, where are we?"

"Only about two hours...don't worry love, we're almost there." Kisame replied, looking at her through the rear view mirror and winking at her.

She smiled and nodded, turning back to the window and watching the trees and houses rushed past them as they drove by.

................

Dark onyx eyes lit up as the car finally came to a stop. Sarada perked up, obviously curious to take in her new surroundings. She saw that they were parked in front of a beautiful house in a very secluded area. The only thing around the place were a bunch of trees, however there was a small pond and one other house nearby.

"Where are we?" Sarada asked, watching as her uncles got out of the car and quickly followed after them.

"You'll see soon kiddo." Kisame replied, giving her a wink.

Sarada raised an eyebrow. That was the second time he winked at her and he only did that he was teasing her or being mischievous and since he had no reason to tease her at the moment, it had to be because of the latter. What were the two of them up to?

Itachi walked to Sarada and scooped her right off her feet, hugging her close to him. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, gently kissing her forehead.

She nodded happily, leaning forward and giving him an Eskimo kiss. They both giggled amongst themselves until they heard a door being opened.

Itachi leaned into his niece's ear. "Well, you're day is about to get a whole lot better." He whispered before setting her down.

Sarada wanted to ask him what he meant, but she immediately understood once she saw who was standing in the doorway. A tall woman...with red hair and crimson eyes, wearing the exact same glasses that she wore. The only difference between them being the color.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes welled with tears as she realized why her uncle hadn't told her where they were going. This was supposed to be a surprise for her and she had to say...it was a pretty great surprise.

Tears raced down her cheeks as she took in the woman standing before her. She much more beautiful in person. She wore a pretty floral printed sundress and a straw hat. A river of red raced down her back and danced freely in the soft breeze. Not to mention her eyes...they were two twin ruby gems that held nothing but kindness inside of them. To say she was beautiful...it just didn't do her enough justice.

As she stepped off the porch, Sarada couldn't help but notice that her feet were bare but that didn't stop her from stepping into the grass anyway. The expression on her face went from confused to elated in an instant and she waved happily at them.

" _No way!_ " She practically screamed. "Itachi?! Kisame?!"

"In the flesh." Itachi mused with a kind smile. "Well, come on now...don't I at least get a hug?"

Sarada tried to keep from hyperventilating as the woman came closer with a squeal, eager to give her uncle a hug. She rushed over to him, but halted her steps when she finally took notice of the small child standing close to him. Sarada reached up to take his hand, almost smiling when he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The young Uchiha looked up at her through her watery eyes and Karin gasped in shock. " _Sa..Sarada?_ " She stated breathlessly, voice full of disbelief. "Oh my god...sweetheart is that..is that _really_ you?"

Time seemed to stop as soon as she said her name. The young girl opened her mouth to speak but no words would come forward. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she tried desperately to recompose herself to no avail. This was the moment she had been waiting for for so long and now it was finally here. She hadn't even thought about what she would say or do when she finally met her birth mother, mostly because she never thought she ever would meet her face to face.

"I..I..." Her voice trailed off as her vision suddenly blurred. She kept her eyes trained on her mother's face, mesmerizing it before it vanished behind a black curtain and her legs gave out.

"Sarada!" Itachi cried, catching her in his arms.

"Oh my god, is she alright?!" Karin asked, coming closer and pressing her hand to her long lost daughter's forehead.

"I think she was just a bit overwhelmed. We should get her inside." Itachi suggested, turning to his husband. "Kisame, a little help please."

"Yeah, I got it." He replied, rounding the car and scooping Sarada up with ease. "Man, I knew she'd be surprised but I didn't expect her faint."

"Well...I think it was a reasonable reaction, after all...we didn't exactly _tell_  her that we were taking her to meet her biological mother." Itachi added, now feeling a tad bit guilty. He should've taken more time to think this over. 

"You **_didn't?!"_** Karin demanded, glaring at them both. " _Why the hell not?!_ I can understand you not telling me but why would you keep it from--w..wait a minute. How does she even _know_ that I'm her real mother?"

Both Itachi and Kisame sighed and the Uchiha wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That is a very long story that we will explain as soon as we get inside."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fated reunion finally occurs...though not the way anyone planned XD 
> 
> In the next chapter all will be revealed to Sarada. Stay tuned! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ancora qui._  
Ancora tu.  
Ora però io so chi sei.  
Chi sempre sarai.  
E quando mi vedrai.  
Ricorderai."

Sarada stirred as the sound of soft singing filled her ears. Her eyes squeezed shut before fluttering open. She found herself staring up at a ceiling covered in colorful butterflies. With a smile her gaze traveled to the sound of the music, gasping when a familiar redhead came into view.

Karin sat in the chair on the opposite wall, eyes closed and arms crossed. A small and almost sad smile decorated her face as she continued her song.

 _"Ancora qui._  
Ancora tu.  
E spero mi perdonerai.  
Tu con gli stessi occhi.  
Sembri ritornare a chiedermi di me.  
Di come si sta.  
E qui dall'altra parte come va."

Her voice filled Sarada with joy and tranquility and she watched her with a longing smile. She one of the most beautiful voices the young Uchiha had ever heard and while she had never heard the song she was singing before, she already loved it.

 _"L'erba verde, l'aria calda._  
Sui miei piedi e sopra i fiori.  
Si alza un vento tra i colori.  
Sembri quasi tu."

Red eyes fluttered open after she finished that last verse and she smiled at the sight of that waited for her. Sarada was still lying down in her bed but now she was wide awake listening to her singing.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to wake up."

Sarada sat up and knuckled her eyes with a drowsy smile. "It's okay...I was just enjoying the sound of your singing. Can you...can you please keep singing? I really like that song."

A brow lifted on the redhead's face and she sat up some. "You know the song Ancora Qiu?"

"No...but it sounds so beautiful the way you sing it." She replied sheepishly. "I just want to hear the rest."

Karin giggled and walked up to the bed. She sat down beside her, jumping in surprise when she scrambled from underneath the covers and laid down across her lap. Her smile broadened and she ran her finger's through her short dark hair and continued her song.

 _"Anche il cielo cambia nome._  
Così bianco quel cotone.  
Ch'è veloce, che si muove.  
Perso in mezzo al blu."

Sarada let her eyes slip closed as her mother sang to her. She sighed as her long fingers ran through her hair, gently massaging her scalp.

 _"È un qualcosa in te._  
È quel che tornerà.  
Com'era già."

What do these words mean? She thought to herself, genuinely curious about what the song being sung to her was about. It sounded like these were words of comfort in another language. Italian? Spanish? One of the two.

 _"Ancora qui._  
Ancora tu.  
E quel che è stato è stato ormai.  
E con gli stessi occhi.  
Sembri ritornare a chiedermi di me.  
Di come si sta.  
E in questo strano mondo come va."

Sarada looked up at her mother, who looked so lost in thought. Her eyes, which were gazing at the wall opposite were so faraway...it made the young girl even more curious about what she was singing about.

 _"Ritornerai e ritornerò._  
E ricorderai, ricorderò.  
Ritornerai, ritornerò.  
Ricorderai, ricorderò.  
Ricorderai, ricorderai, ricorderai, ricorderò.  
Ricorderai, ti ricorderò.  
Ricorderai, ricorderò.  
Ricorderai, ricorderò."

As the song came to a close both mother and daughter sighed. Sarada shifted her weight and looked up at her, reaching up and letting her fingers run over her face. Karin smiled down at her, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"What does that song mean?" She asked softly, meeting her crimson gaze.

Karin sighed, a small smile curling her lips. "It's a song about...remembering the ones you love. Ancora Qiu means still here...my mother used to sing it to me when I was little. I guess I was just happy to finally have someone to sing it to too."

Sarada nodded though her face looked grim and solemn. Karin frowned and continued to lightly stroke her hair. "What's wrong honey?"

"It's just...why aren't you with dad? Don't you love him? Doesn't he love you?"

"Oh, honey...of course I love your dad but not in that way."

"Then why did you have me together?"

Another sigh. Karin scooped her up in to her arms and hugged her close. "Listen to me baby...this may be a little hard for you to hear, but you were never going to be mine. Yes, I gave birth to you but...it was so you could be with your father and the one he loved."

Sarada frowned. "My stepmom? But she doesn't make him happy. He won't touch her or even kiss her and--"

"No, no sweetheart...not your stepmother."

"Then...who?"

A sigh left the redhead and she ran her fingers through Sarada's hair, lightly massaging her scalp. "Your father...back when he and I were friends, he was dating one of my cousins. His name was Naruto. The two of them were childhood friends but it became more when they were teenagers. Anyway after years of dating, your father finally decided to propose to Naruto, who obviously accepted."

"They were overjoyed...you should have seen your dad." Itachi replied from his spot in the doorway. "He couldn't get himself to stop smiling."

Sarada smiled softly but it quickly began to falter. She couldn't even begin her father so happy... His smile was a very rare occurrence. He smiled with his eyes, but try as he might it would never find its way to his lips.

Itachi walked over to the bed and took a seat beside the two, offering his niece a sweet and reassuring smile. "They were always so inseparable...no two ever loved each other the way those two did."

"If they loved each other so much then why are they are not together?" Sarada questioned, genuinely curious.

Her uncle's smile disappeared from his face and he let out a soft and sad sigh. "Well, because your father was never quite comfortable with his sexuality. I told him countless times to tell your grandfather about Naruto, but he could never do it because he feared that father would hate him."

Sarada's frowned deeper. That didn't make any sense. Her grandfather knew about her uncle's husband, so why would he reject her father? "But...you're with uncle Kisa and grandpa doesn't seem to care...--"

"Papa and Sasuke never had a very good relationship..." Itachi admit with a saddened expression. "Our father would accept me for some things and then reject Sasuke for the exact same thing. I never understood why, no one did but that was always how he acted towards us and so Sasuke resorted to just hiding things from him. He never told him that he was gay and he never told him about Naruto, and so our father arranged a marriage for him with Sakura."

"Sasuke was devastated when he heard the news, but he was too afraid to stand up to your grandfather and tell him the truth." Karin continued with a sad shake of the head. "As a result, well he broke up with Naruto and agreed to marry Sakura. They were both so heartbroken..."

"Yes, they were. I tried my hardest to convince Sasuke to just tell our father the truth, but he just wouldn't hear it. Despite my efforts he went through the marriage but there was one thing he hadn't accounted for."

"Which was my pregnancy with you." Karin picked up. "I was a few months along when he married Sakura, and your stepmother was outraged when she found out."

Karin looked down at her daughter, who returned her gaze with wide onyx eyes. The amount of resemblance between them was simply astounding. Smiling gently, she ran her fingers through the soft jet black locks.

"She agreed to take the baby after hearing of the true reason behind my pregnancy but she also demanded that I leave and never contact your father ever again after you were born." She continued, looking up and gazing out the window.

"But...but why?" Sarada inquired with a frown. "They were already married--"

"Oh, I don't know why honey." Karin said with a shrug. "She just...she couldn't stand me."

"But why? You didn't pose a threat to her...you already said that you don't love father that way." Sarada replied, eyes shining with mixed emotions. So that was the reason she never knew her true mother...

"I suppose it was jealousy for lack of better word. I was carrying her husband's child instead of her and it was unbearable and maybe even insulting for her. I was prepared to give you to them willingly, even though it wasn't what was originally planned for you. I thought...that even though it wasn't Naruto maybe your father could still find a little bit of happiness with his family. I thought that maybe you would help him find that happiness."

Sarada scoffed quietly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Well...I'm afraid you thought wrong on that."

"Sarada." Itachi nearly scolded, truly shocked by his niece's words. "Honey, don't say things like that. You do make your father happy. He loves you very much."

"Just because he loves me doesn't mean he's happy because he isn't. Don't act like you can't see it too uncle Ita. He can't even manage a smile these days...in fact, I don't ever think I've seen daddy smile. Not once in my entire life. Every time I look at him there's nothing but that plain and apathetic look on his face..."

The young Uchiha couldn't help but sulk, gently easing herself out of her mother's arms and walking over to the window. She sat on its sill and leaned against the glass, staring at the sky which was now a dark reddish orange with a hint of pink. It had gotten incredibly late and she wondered just how long she had been passed out.

She felt so...melancholic and couldn't really understand why. She should feel happy, overjoyed even. After all she had gotten what she wanted. The truth. Everything had been revealed to her, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. In all honesty she didn't even know what she had wanted to hear or what she even expected to hear but now she knew...

................

Sasuke knocked on Itachi's door for the fifth time that night, not surprised when there was no answer. He groaned in irritation, wondering just where the hell his older brother could be. Desperate he did what he should have done ten minutes ago, which was pull out his phone and give his brother call.

The phone rang four times, _**FOUR TIMES**_ , to pick up his phone. Any one who knew Itachi Uchiha knew that that was not normal. Not in the least.

"Hello?" His brother finally answered.

"What are you taking notes from your niece now?" He immediately growled, rubbing his temple with an irritated groan. "Itachi, where the hell are you?"

"O..oh! Sasuke...hello...are you off work already?"

Sasuke raised a brow at his tone, because he knew that tone of voice all too well and he didn't like it one bit. That was the infamous tone his brother used whenever he was hiding something.

"Yes, I am off work now answer my question. Where are you?"

"Well, you see otouto...Kisame and I took Sarada on a little trip. A trip that may or may not be two hours away from our house."

Sasuke's eyes grew to gigantic proportions and he had never had such a huge urge to scream. "Oh, goddammit Itachi! You took her to that lake house down in Naka village didn't you?!"

" _ **NO!**_ " The older Uchiha shrieked, unintentionally confirming his guilt. "I..I mean no. We didn't take her to the lake house, what lake house? I've never heard of a Naka lake house."

"Yeah, yeah. You took her the lake house." Sasuke sighed irratibly, rubbing his temples and wondering why the gods seemed to hate him lately. "Just...don't go anywhere, I'm on my way now." He replied, hanging up before his brother could even get another word out.

..................

Karin raised a brow at Itachi, who was suddenly sweating like a sinner in church. He had been on edge ever since he got a call on his phone but that had been a little over an hour ago. He sat on the couch in the living room, his foot tapping quickly and his body shaking lightly. There was an undeniable look of guilt and anxiety lying in those onyx orbs. The older man looked like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

What in the hell was he so nervous about?

Just as she was about to head into the living room and question him, the front door was kicked open.

" _ **WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE?!**_ " Suigetsu, her husband of seven years, called out. There was an obvious slur in his voice which meant he had been drinking, which was unusual. He didn't drink unless he was out with friends and he hadn't mentioned going out to her at all before he left their home this morning.

She rushed to the door and froze, her crimson eyes wide with shock. Yes, her husband stood drunk in the doorway but holding him steady so he didn't fall flat on his face was a very familiar face. Tan skin, sky blue eyes, unruly blonde hair and whiskered cheeks.

"N..Naruto?" She breathed out.

He looked up at the sound of his name and gave her that trademark grin of his. "H..hey Karin, sorry about just popping up like this but your husband insisted I accompany him for a drink. Can I get a little help here?"

Nodding, she rushed over and took some of the burden of her husband's weight off of her cousin. Suigetsu grinned and made kissy faces at her and she resisted a strong urge to punch him right in his smug face. He was in an _**OCEAN**_ of hot water when he woke up in the morning.

"I..it's alright, I was just...entertaining a few guests." She stated, voice barely above a whisper as she led the two of them into the living room.

"Oh, well then I sincerely apologize! I didn't mean to...intrude..."

His voice trailed off as he entered the living room, where two familiar faces waited and one tiny unfamiliar one too. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he even managed a hearty chuckle.

"Itachi Uchiha, or should I say Itachi Hoshigaki! Congratulations on that by the way, it's been far too long! Who's the little one?" He asked, nodding at Sarada, who gave him a look with the exact same amount of curiousity.

He gave her a friendly wave, which she shyly returned, much to his joy. He looked back to Itachi and his grin seemed to grow. "Did you two _finally_ agree on adopting a child, because if you did...I must say you did a great job of finding a kid that looks like they could actually be yours. She looks just like you, well...actually she looks a little more like Sasuke and even Karin too but--"

"Well, whoever she is she's a cute little thing!" Suigetsu replied, voice just a tad bit too loud. "Looks just like my wife too! Oi! You sure she ain't our--"

Karin groaned in disgust and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut it you idiot, I don't want to smell your revolting alcoholic breath!" She growled before throwing a pleading gaze at Kisame. "Could you _**please**_ escort your cousin to his bed?" She asked.

The big blue behemoth grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, I got him." He replied, walking over to the drunken Suigetsu and throwing him over his shoulder with ease. "Ah Suigetsu, you never could hold your liquor..." He teased as he made his way to the staircase.

"Um...c..cousin, why don't you take a seat? I'll um...I'll make you some tea." Karin stuttered, not knowing what the hell to say. The last person she expected to show up tonight was Naruto.

Before she could even turn to go into the kitchen, a hand gripped her wrist. She turned to see her cousin's smiling face. "Don't be ridiculous Karin! I'm fine, and you always over work yourself. Come sit with me so you and Itachi can properly introduce me to this little angel." He mused, looking back at Sarada.

The blonde plopped down on the couch opposite of Itachi and Sarada, eyes moving between the two brunettes and Karin. "Well? Is anyone going to speak?"

Itachi shifted uncomfortably, looking over at Karin who wouldn't even return his gaze. He cleared his throat softly and looked down at Sarada, pulling her up into his arms and squeezing her close. "Um...sweetheart this is...this is Naruto."

Dark eyes shot open and the young girl blinked as if she had heard wrong. She turned to look up at her uncle, who smiled and nodded before turning back to the blonde. He gave her a light squeeze before speaking once again.

"Naruto...this is Sarada." He stated a bit softer than he intended. "I believe you have heard of her."

The blonde gasped audibly, his smile fading and blue eyes moving down to the young girl. No wonder she resembled Karin and Sasuke so much...

"Sarada." He breathed out, rising to his feet and moving over to her. He knelt down and reached out for her, his fingers lightly caressing the soft skin of her cheek. "Oh my god...you're so beautiful, the perfect blend of Sasuke and Karin. It's a shame you never got the little brother we planned to have after you came along."

Onyx eyes widened. "I..I was gonna have a little brother?"

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Of course love! Believe me, a life with no siblings isn't as fun. Take it from someone who's an only child."

His eyes moved over her, taking in all of her features. She was so _beautiful_...and he wished that he could have been there for her. Seen her grow up and become the precious girl sitting before him now.

"Sasuke always was the lucky one." He murmured, reaching up and running a hand through her hair. "I'm almost jealous that he was the one who got to raise you and not me..." His smile faltered. "Sorry I never got to be there for you, believe me I wish I could have been."

A sad smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah...me too."

Sarada eased her way out of her uncle's arms and went to hug the man who would have been her father...or at least one of them, if things had only gone correctly. He radiated warmth and smelled like fresh strawberries. His arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in his sweet embrace and she loved every second of it.

 _So this is the man papa fell in love with..._ She thought to herself, nuzzling his shoulders. He seemed like the polar opposite of her father but maybe that was why they worked so well together.

"Opposites really do attract." She whispered, squeezing him lightly.

"What?" Naruto asked, pulling away to look at her.

"Nothing." Sarada immediately chimed with a giggle.

A knock on the door took their attention away from each other and in the front door's direction. Itachi's eyes immediately widened and he rushed to his feet. "I..I'll get it!" He nearly cried.

He raced over to the front door and pulled it open, mumbling a curse when he saw his little brother standing in the doorway. "U..uh, S..Sasuke--"

"I don't want to hear it Itachi, just get out of my way so I can get my daughter and go home." He snapped, pushing past him and storming through the house, calling for Sarada.

"W..wait! Brother wait!" Itachi called, but he was too late.

Sasuke marched his way into the loving room and time seemed to come to a screeching halt. His eyes nearly bulged right out of his head at the sight before him... Sitting in the middle of the living room floor was Sarada and a face all too familiar to him.

His breath caught in his chest and he staggered backwards, tears already beginning to cloud his vision. A thousand memories raced through his mind and he nearly swooned. It almost felt like a dream...seeing that smiley, dorky and happy face once again. Part of him wanted to run up to the man and kiss him so hard neither one of them would remember their names, and the other part just wanted to run. Run fast and run far, but he didn't. He stayed frozen in his spot, his own body unable to respond to his mind.

The Uchiha choked back a deep sob, not even making an attempt to wipe away the tears coating his cheeks. _"N..Naruto?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay but the fated couple have finally been reunited! What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out ;)
> 
> (Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Also the song Karin is singing is called Ancora Qui by Elisa Toffoli! You can find it on Youtube!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's breathing escalated quickly as Naruto stood up and approached him. His heart pounded in his chest and his face lost all color. He couldn't even find the courage to speak or move as his ex fiancé came closer and closer.

"Otouto?" Itachi called, clearly worried about his younger brother.

"Dad?" Little Sarada's voice called soon after, sounding just as concerned as her uncle.

"M..maybe you should sit do--"

Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, Sasuke legs turned to jello and he crumbled to the ground. 

"Daddy!" Sarada screamed, rushing to his side.

"Oh god! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, following after Sarada and pulling the unconscious man into his lap. "Sasuke? Sasuke?!"

"It's okay, he just fainted." Karin replied as she walked over. "He should be alright, although he's probably going to have one hell of a headache after the way he hit his head. Naruto can you get him upstairs and into the bedroom while I prepare some water and aspirin?" 

"O..of course." The blonde stuttered, scooping Sasuke up with ease and heading towards the staircase, Sarada right on his heels.

Itachi watched them go before following Karin into the kitchen, sighing deeply and burying his face in his hands. "This is all my fault..."

"What?" Karin inquired as she reached up and retrieved a cup from the cupboard. "Honey, don't be ridi--"

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't brought Sarada here." 

"Itachi, no one counted on this. I certainly didn't expect Naruto to show up tonight. It was just...a huge coincidence, calm down. Sasuke will be fine."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kisame asked as he entered the kitchen, looking completely lost. 

"Sasuke saw Naruto and fainted." Karin explained simply, setting a kettle of tea onto the stove.

Kisame shook his head, arms crossing over his chest. "What does fainting run in your family or something? I mean jeez...even you fainted when I proposed to you."

"That's because I wasn't expecting it! You caught me off guard and no fainting does not run in our family."

"Ha. Could have fooled me."

Growling softly Itachi swung at him, gasping when Kisame caught his wrist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The Uchiha immediately try to wiggle his way out but the larger man held him steady. He continued to fight but the more their lips stayed connected, the less he struggled. With a soft giggle he pushed the bigger man away, his pale cheeks tinting pink.

"Nice try beautiful." The shark mused, pulling him back into his arms and bombarding his face with tiny kisses. "But you know I can read you like an open book."

Karin smiled at the two before looking at the time. "You know...it's getting a little late. Maybe after some tea we should all try to get some sleep. We can deal with all this...family drama in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." Kisame replied. "We can have a nice little chat over breakfast."

Itachi nodded his agreement. "Yeah..."

"You two can sleep on the pullout couch in the basement, I'll set it up in a moment."

"What about Sarada?" Itachi inquired.

"She can sleep in my bed with me after I make my drunk of a husband sleep on the couch." Karin stated with a smirk, pushing her glasses up. "I am not sharing a bed with him when he's like that. He gets ridiculously frisky."

"Hm, believe I know the feeling. Kisame is the exact same way when he's drunk." Itachi said with a roll of the eyes.

"That is not true!" The shark immediately protested with a pout.

"Yes it is, who knows...maybe that runs in your family." The Uchiha teased.

"Alright, dems fightin words." 

"Bring it on. It's been a while since we wrestled anyways."

Karin giggled at them, shaking her head. "I see you two haven't changed one bit. Still so in love and so...childish."

"He is the childish one." Itachi corrected, growling when his husband stole yet another kiss.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." The redhead murmured.

.............

Sarada let her fingers glide through her father's silky black hair. She sighed and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm sorry papa...this is all my fault."

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked as he walked up beside her and knelt down so they were on the same level. 

"I was just checking on him...I felt guilty."

"Guilty? Why?" 

"Because this is all my fault..."

"Oh, come on now sweetheart." He replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't think that way, because of you...your father and I got to see each other again for the first time in twelve years. I..I can't tell you how much that means to both me and your dad."

Sarada turned to look at him, and she gasped at the sight of his tears. He turned and grinned at her, wiping his eyes. 

"You still love him...don't you?" She asked softly.

Naruto sighed and nodded gently. "Of course I do, but...he is no longer mine to have. He's got a wife and you...I know he can't just leave all of that behind."

"He may have us...but he isn't happy, not with my mom. As much as I love her...I can't deny that my father isn't in love with her and never will be. I know that my mother is head over heels for him but she has to think of his happiness too and she could never make him truly happy, I think...only you can do that."

The blonde looked away, eyes lowered with sadness. "Be that as it may...it's not my decision to make. Only your father can make that choice."

Sarada looked down but nodded in understanding. "You're right."

Both looked up as a gentle knock hit the doorway, turning to see Karin standing there. She smiled and walked inside, looking at Sasuke. "How is he?" She asked.

"He'll be alright." Naruto assured her, standing tall. 

"Good, I'm glad...everyone is heading to bed now." Karin replied. "Sarada honey, you'll be sleeping in my room with me and Naruto--"

"I'll um...I'll stay in here with Sasuke, I don't want him alone right now." The blonde replied as Sarada hopped up and joined her biological mother.

Karin nodded softly, taking Sarada's hand in her own. "Well...sleep tight cousin. We'll see you in the morning."

"Of course. Goodnight you two."

As they left, Naruto turned back to his long lost love. Sighing, he stripped himself of his shirt and crawled into the bed, his arms wrapping around Sasuke. With a sorrowful smile he pulled him closer and kissed his dark hair. Since Sasuke left him...he felt so incomplete. Being here with him now...it was like they were the sun and moon joined together under a solar eclipse and all was right with the world.

"God...words can't even describe how much I missed you teme." He whispered against the skin of his neck, nuzzling him gently. "Twelve years later and my love for you hasn't changed. I can only hope that you feel the same but judging from the way you fainted, I think it's safe to assume that you do."

A light chuckle vibrated in his throat and he kissed his cheek. "Oh, Sasuke..always so dramatic.

..............

"Alright, you ready for bed honey?" Karin asked as she moved the decorative pillows off the bed and moved back the comforter."

Sarada nodded quickly and hopped onto the bed, wiggling underneath covers. "Y...yeah."

The redhead seemed to sense that something wasn't quite right and pulled the girl into her arms. "What's wrong honey?" She asked, threading her fingers through her soft raven hair. 

"I just...I'm worried about my dad. Everything that has happened is all because of me. If I hadn't pressured my uncle into bringing me here then...none of this would have happened, but...I just wanted answers." She sobbed out, tears racing down her cheeks. "I just wanted to know who my real mother was but...I learned something even more tragic. I found out that my father was forced into a marriage with my mom and that the man he does love can never be with him because of it."

Karin sighed, giving her a light squeeze. "Oh, sweetheart...first of all none of this is your fault. Get that image out of your head right now because I won't allow it. Now, your father's situation is a horrible one, I shall give you that one but all of that could change if he just took charge. He is much too submissive, always trying to please everyone but himself. The minute he decides to make decisions for himself is the minute his life will get better. I just hope that he realizes that sooner rather than later."

Sarada nodded, sniffling and drying her teary eyes. A smile tugged at her lips when her mother kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's try to get some sleep." Karin replied, lying down and keeping her daughter close.

The young Uchiha nodded and rested her head over her mother's heartbeat. The soft sound echoed in her ears and with a peaceful smile, she closed her eyes and allowed her mom's heart to rock her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but prepare for some big DRAMA in the next chapter!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke snuggled into his surprisingly hard pillow, a smile creeping onto his face. It smelled so familiar like...like home almost. It was nothing like that disgustingly sweet vanilla and floral fragrance he was so used to because his wife insisted on dousing herself with it like holy water. No, this was soft and strong scent like the cedar and sandlewood incense his mother used to use in the house when they were children.

A soft groan of happiness rumbled in his throat, almost like a cat's purr and he nuzzled against his pillow once again. He let out another soft noise of approval when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. It rested against his hip a hand even--

Wait.

_Arm?_

Onyx eyes flew open and Sasuke almost gasped. What he had mistaken as a pillow was actually a familiar looking chest, one that he had definitely seen before. He let his eyes trail up and this time he did let out a small little gasp.

So what he had seen last night wasn't a dream...

Naruto was right in front of him. The man he loved and hadn't seen in twelve long and lonely years. Of course he had Sarada with him but...it was nothing like the family he had pictured. Try as she might, Sakura just...wasn't compatible with him. They had nothing in common and every conversation was painfully awkward. She never grew on him and never would. Marrying her had truly been a mistake...for both him and his little girl.

The blonde stirred in his sleep and suddenly it was ridiculously hard to breathe. Sasuke watched as the other man woke up, feeling his cheeks grow warmer by the second. Just the sight of Naruto's childish and bubbly face gave him heart palpitations.

Crystal blue eyes fluttered open and met dark onyx. Both were silent for a few moments before Naruto reached out and placed his large hand on his face, thumbing his cheek gently.

"God I missed waking up to your face." The blonde whispered, nothing bur sheer adoration in his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he was sure that he would be weak in the knees if he were standing up at the moment. A smirk tugged at his lips and his eyes closed as he shook his head. "I see you're still a hopeless romantic...dobe."

"Only for you...teme."

A cold fist sank around the Uchiha's heart and he reached up and pulled the hand away from his face, sitting up in the bed with a sigh. "Naruto...you don't know how happy I am to see you again..but I'm married now, so please...please don't okay."

  
"I'm sorry...I would never try to tempt you to do a thing as horrible as that--"

"Then why are we in the same bed together?"

"Because I missed you...I haven't seen you in twelve years and when the oppourtunity came to hold you in my arms again, I couldn't resist it. Don't worry, nothing happened but I su" The blonde explained, looking away and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed, feeling his heart sink in his chest. He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life but he couldn't. As long as his pointless marriage existed...he would always be separated from the one he truly loved.

  
"Don't be." The Uchiha breathed out, reached up and tracing the whiskers on the other's face. "I'm glad you did...I missed the smell of that cologne you always wear."

Naruto's grin quickly returned and he turned to place a kiss right in the center of Sasuke's palm. "You remember the smell of my cologne?"

"Of course I do...you wore it every single day when we were together. I would hug you once and it would linger on my clothes for days, even after I washed them. I'm honestly not surprised that you're still wearing it."

Well, you're still using that jade shampoo." Naruto countered, running his fingers through the dark onyx locks.

A pout tugged at Sasuke's lips and he gently slapped the fingers away to repeat the action himself, suddenly self conscious. "It makes my hair shiny and soft, that's why I like it."

The two shared a chuckle, smiling at each other with their mouths and eyes. Eventually their smiles died down and they were left just gazing at each other, almost like they were waited for the other to make a move. Every fiber of Naruto's being screamed at him to kiss Sasuke and rekindle the romance that hadn't dwindled even after twelve years apart, but he couldn't do it. As much as he longed to...he knew that he couldn't.

Soon the romantic tension was too much for Sasuke to bear and he climbed out of the bed. "We should um...yeah." He murmured awkwardly, refusing to even look in Naruto's direction.

The blonde sighed but followed after him, stopping himself from grabbing hold of the soft pale hand that was so close to his own. The two of them made their way downstairs and found everyone, except for Sarada in the living room.

Kisame and Itachi were huddled up on the couch, eyes glued on the tv which was showing the old Disney movie Sleeping Beauty. Itachi was dressed only in his husband's shirt which might as well be a dress on him. Kisame seemed content with wearing nothing but his pants but Sasuke knew that he was used to it. Suigetsu was lying on the floor, his head resting on his propped up forearms while Karin was sitting criss cross on the loveseat couch.

They all looked up at their approach and Itachi was the first one to react to them, standing up and walking over to Sasuke. He pulled him into his arms and kissed his cheeks incessantly, prompting the younger Uchiha to whine in annoyance and turn away from him.

"Aniki, stop!" He grumbled, trying his hardest to fight his way out of the unwanted embrace.

Itachi obliged him and backed off. " Are you okay? We thought you gave yourself a concussion with the way you fainted last night."

"I'm fine and I'm still mad at you and you!" Sasuke exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Kisame's direction. The older man merely scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning back to the television and Sasuke turned his back to his brother once again. "What the hell were you two thinking bringing Sarada here?! Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs." Karin chimed. "She woke up a few minutes ago and I drew her a bubble bath. She should still be in the tub."

"Well, I am going to go check on her." Sasuke replied, glaring at his brother one last time before heading back upstairs.

Once he was out of sight, Itachi sighed and returned to his husband in defeat. "I told you he was gonna be pissed at me." He murmured before burying his face in Kisame's chest.

"He'll get over it." Kisame stated simply, giving his head a gentle pat.

  
.................

Sarada cupped a hand full of sweet smelling bubbles and held them under her nose with a smile. Her mother was right, this was a really  nice way to relax. A soft knock on the door captured her attention and she released her bubbles back into the soapy water.

  
"Yes?" She called, sinking deeper into the warm water.

"Sweetheart can I come in?" Her father called from the opposite side of the door.

The young girl took a second to respond, nervous about what her father wanted to see her about. It certainly wasn't anything good since he couldn't wait until she got out of the tub to talk to her about it. She prayed that he wasn't going to scold her about what she did yesterday but from the gentleness in his tone, she guessed that it had nothing to do with her dangerous stunt. Or maybe it did and for some reason he just didn't want to yell at her for it? Either way she was nervous about confronting him.

"U..um yeah."

Not a moment later the door creaked open and her father's head popped in. He smiled at her before stepping fully into the room, making his way to the tub and sitting on the edge. With gentle eyes he dipped a finger in the bubbles and poked her nose, marking it with color soapy spheres. They shared a chuckle as Sarada wiped her nose cleaned and beamed up at him.

Sasuke's smile faltered as he saw how happy his daughter was. He hadn't seen her so joyful since she was a toddler. Karin had probably told her everything and now she was experiencing the life she would have had if he hadn't mussed things up.

"Dad?" She called, placing her hand over his despite the fact that it was soaked. "Are you okay?"

As soon as her voice hit his ears, his smile returned and he nodded gently. "I'm alright sweetheart...you know we're going to have to go home soon. Your mother is probably worried sick."

Sarada gasped, reaching up and covering her mouth with her hand. She had been so busy with her biological mom and Naruto that she hadn't even thought about her stepmom. She could already see her pacing around the house, tears trailing down her face and voice frantic as she called anyone who could know where her husband and daughter were.

"Oh, man...I was so worried about finding the truth that I completely disregarded mom..."

"That's alright, you haven't been gone that long. She's still probably worried off her ass but I think I can take care of that."

"How?"

Sasuke winked at her before pulling out his phone. He went to his contacts and took a deep breath before pressing on his wife's name and holding the phone up to his ear. She picked up on the first ring. Typical.

**_"WHERE ARE YOU!? I HAVE BEEN CALLING ALL NIGHT AND--"_ **

"Sakura, we're fine. Please calm down. I'm sorry we didn't come home I...took Sarada to an old friend's house and before I knew it it was midnight, so we spent the night. I'm sorry I didn't call you but we're okay so you don't have to worry."

For a moment all he could hear was her heavy breathing and he wondered if she was too angry to speak to him. That would definitely be a first. As he waited for her to respond, he looked down at his little girl who was staring up at him with big curious eyes. He gave her another wink before reaching up and ruffling her wet hair.

"Where is Sarada?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Right beside me." Sasuke answered without taking his eyes off his daughter, who leaned in closer at the sound of his response.

"Can I talk to her?" She mouthed.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Alright."

Sasuke handed her the phone, smiling when she eagerly pressed it against her ear. "Mom?!"

"Hi sweetheart! Are you okay? Oh, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too mom."

Sasuke watched as his daughter conversed with his wife on his phone. She looked happy to hear her mother's voice and he was sure that Sakura was overjoyed to hear hers.

Their conversation carried on for about five minutes before Sarada began to pout and said her goodbyes. She handed him the phone and looked down at her bath, eyes lowered with what could only be sadness. Sasuke frowned but accepted the phone and stood up to finish the call in private. He turned to mouth to his daughter that he would be back before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey, what did you say to her?" He asked, only to be met with silence. "Sakura?"

He pulled the phone away and was met with the home screen. She had hung up on him. With a frustrated sigh, he shook his head and returned to Sarada. He would deal with his wife when he got home later.

...............

"Dad, come on it's just one movie!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sarada, we have to go home."

"Oh, come on Sasuke." Itachi intervened, smiling when his niece practically jumped into his lap. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her close to him. "It is just one movie and your home isn't going anywhere."

"Itachi." The younger Uchiha breathed out, voice full of irritation. Why did he always have to take his daughter's side?

 _"Pleeeeeease!?"_ Sarada begged, clasping her hands together and even stuck her lip out in a pout. "Come on dad! Mom says she has Gladiator!"

"Isn't that movie rated R?" Kisame thought out loud, only for both Sarada and Itachi to cast the exact same glare at him. "Okay, never mind." He replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

  
"Just one movie Sasuke." Karin replied with a smile. "And then you guys can go."

Sasuke sighed. He had no support and he didn't want any either. The only reason he seemed eager to leave was because he was worried about his wife. He wouldn't be surprised if his brother was wrong and he didn't have a home to go back to. Sakura was infamous for destroying things when she was upset and their house was no exception to that.

But at the same time...this was his family, at least the one he knew before he was chained to his loveless marriage. He loved everyone in the room with all his heart and he only got to see three of them out of the six because of his wife. After he was married she demanded that he stop seeing Karin, even though he assured her countless times that she posed no threat to their stupid marriage but Sakura would hear none of it. She cut him off from half the family that he had know his whole life and it felt so good to have them back at his side again. He never wanted to leave them again...

"Fine, but just one movie."

"YAY!" Sarada and Itachi cried out, giggling at their celebration.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and joined Naruto on the loveseat couch, smiling when the other's arm came up to rest on his shoulders. He blushed and leaned a bit closer to the tan skinned man, resting his head in the crevice between his neck and shoulder.

"Alright, I'm going to go make some popcorn." Karin announced, untwisting herself from her husband's limbs and rising to her feet. "Anyone else want some?"

"I'm good babe." Suigetsu replied as he stood to put in the movie.

"I'll take some!" Sarada mused, lying down across Itachi and Kisame's laps.

"Me too." Itachi added.

"I'll just share with him." Kisame replied, pecking Itachi's forehead.

"I want some." Naruto announced.

"I'll share with Naruto." Sasuke replied, trying to hide a smile as the blonde took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Alright, I will be right back. Honey, don't start the movie without me."

"I won't."

................

Sasuke let his eyes drift away from the movie and to everyone else in the room. Suigetsu, still not completely recovered from his hangover, had fallen asleep on the ground next to his wife. Karin sat on the ground, her crimson eyes were trained on the screen and her arms around Sarada who had moved to sit with her. Itachi had also fallen asleep, lying across the couch with his head resting on his husband's lap.

Finally, he let his eyes move upwards to look at Naruto. They had shifted their position since the movie began because he had gotten a little uncomfortable. Now he laid on top of Naruto, his arms wrapped around his chest and Naruto's arms around his waist.

Sasuke smiled up at the man, resisting the urge to kiss his chin like he used to whenever they laid like this. His blue eyes were also glued onto the screen but they moved to look at him when he felt him staring. He smiled and Sasuke's heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

"You okay?" The blonde whispered, reaching up and running his finger's through the other's soft onyx locks.

"Y..yeah...I'm alright." Sasuke replied with a soft smile, moving his eyes back to the tv.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone looked up from the screen. Karin sighed and kissed Sarada's head. "I'll be right back." She assured her before standing up and heading for the door.

Sasuke watched her go, wondering who could be at the door. Honestly if it was Jugo coming to complete their old cliché, he just might cry. Once she was out of sight, he turned back to the tv.

Karin hummed softly as she walked up to the door. She didn't bother checking to see who it was through the peephole because everyone around was friendly. She immediately regret her decision as she pulled open the door and came face to face with the same pink headed girl who had haunted her dreams for the past twelve years.

Sakura's green eyes widened in shock and anger at the sight of her and she kicked the door in, knocking Karin backwards. _"YOU!"_ She yelled with an infuriated growl. _"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

"This is _my_ house!" Karin fired back, scrambling to her feet.

"Karin are you okay--Sakura?" Sasuke replied as he approached, his eyes growing wide. "What..what are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"I got worried when you took too long to come home, so I followed the tracking device in your phone." She explained, not taking her furious gaze off Karin. "What is she doing here and where is--"

"Mom?" Sarada called, poking her head out and rushing to the redhead as soon as she caught sight of her. After giving her a hug, she turned to see the cause of the commotion and her onyx eyes widened at the sight of her stepmother. _**"MOM!?"**_

Sakura's face reddened and she looked about ready to explode. "Get your hands off my little girl you skank!"

"Oi!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he, Itachi, Kisame and Naruto came up behind Karin. "I don't know who the hell you are lady, but you better watch your mouth."

"Sakura come on, there's no need for that." Karin replied, setting Sarada on the ground. "I think it's time you headed home now sweetheart."

Sarada sulked. "But we didn't even get to finish the movie."

"Maybe another time honey."

"Don't count on it! Sarada get your things, we're going home now and you two can count your babysitting priviliges over." The pinkette growled, casting her glare at Itachi and Kisame.

"Mom!" Sarada cried, eyes growing tearful.

"You can't do that!" Itachi fired back, taking step forward and clasping his niece by the shoulder. "She's my niece."

"Yeah, well she's my daughter. Get your stuff Sarada, now! Sasuke go start the car and--"

"Hold on a minute." He stated, holding his hands up. "I'm still on the _'I followed the tracking device in your phone'_ part of the conversation. You put a tracking device in my phone!?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?!"

  
"Just to be certain that you weren't with this thing all the time, but then she moved away and I thought I could forget about it all but apparently I was wrong."

"Oh, for the last time I am not a threat to you!" Karin shouted. "Sasuke and I are not together, we never have been! He's like a brother to me, nothing more! I'm married myself anyway so why can you not just let this go!?"

"You carried his child and you expect me to believe that you two never had an intimate relationship? Please. Now, I am telling you for the last time stay away from my husband you--"

"Lady, if you know what's good for you I promise you that you will not want to finish that sentence." Suigetsu warned as he stepped in front of his wife.

Green eyes rolled and Sakura stormed up to Sarada and grabbed her by the arm. "Now it is time to say goodbye. We are leaving right now and never coming back here again."

"No!" The young girl cried, trying to pry her arm away. "You can't do this!"

"Young lady, we are leaving and that is final!"

 _ **"NO!"**_ Sarada screamed, yanking her arm away and running back to Karin. She threw her arms around her mother's legs and held her close, her eyes overflowing with tears as she glared back at Sakura. "She's my family too! All of them are and the only reason I didn't know that until yesterday is because of you! I wont let you keep them from me and neither will dad!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke and took a step towards him. "Really? Is that so?"

Naruto stepped up and lightly pushed Sasuke behind him in an effort to protect him. "Now, hold on a second. Why don't we all just calm down and talk this over, I am sure that all this anger is not necessary to handle a situation as delicate as this one."

Sakura turned her angry gaze to the tall blonde, looking him up and down. "Who the hell are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you guys waiting but the next chapter will definitely be worth it!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto figeted under the pinkette's harsh gaze. She was furious and he was never one to throw himself into conflict but he didn't like the way she looked at Sasuke. No way in hell would he let her hurt him which by the look of her balled fist was exactly what she was itching to do.

"Look, I'm nobody okay? I'm just Karin's cousin but I can assure you that she and Sasuke never had any kind of romantic relationship. We all used to hang out together all the time and she has always had eyes for Suigetsu, who she is currently married to."

"Naruto!" Karin snapped, her face turning as red as her hair.

"I knew it." Suigetsu teased with a wink at his wife. "I knew you couldn't resist me, even when we were teenagers."

"Enough!" Sakura snapped. "I don't know you and I can't trust your word so to me it means less than nothing." Her green eyes moved to her daughter who met her eyes and she extended her hand, eyes pleading. "Sarada...let's go. _Now._ "

A moment of silence passed and mother and daughter simply stared at each other, neither one moving an inch. Sarada wouldn't budge from her spot at Karin's legs and Sakura felt some tears welling in her eyes, her bottom lip even trembling lightly.

"Sarada...please." She murmured, one tear escaping her eye and trailing down her cheek.

A twinge of guilt stung at Sarada and she looked down at the floor. She never wanted to see her mother cry...after all she had raised her since she was a baby. Even if she wasn't her biological parent she still loved her and treated her as if she were her own and now she was hurting her. The tears running down her face were no one's fault but her own...simply because she was too curious and couldn't leave well enough alone. But she felt no regret for that. She had discovered a whole new family and she didn't want to lose them either.

"Why..why can't we all just be one happy family?" She murmured, looking around at all the adults in the room.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Because baby...these people are not our family. They just want to tear us apart and I can't let that happen."

"Oh, Sakura enough!" Itachi replied. "You really want to do this to your daughter? She loves everyone in this room--"

"She didn't know half the people standing in this room until you brought her here against the wishes of both me and my husband!"

"Yeah, well I only did that because my brother doesn't have the balls to stand up to you! Someone had to tell this girl the truth and if I needed to take some intiative to do it then dammit that's what I'd do. That's what I did do and I am sure as hell not sorry for that!"

Kisame gripped his arm in an attempt to hold him back but he immediately snatched it away. "I'm **_fine!_** " He nearly shouted, taking a deep breath and looking back at Kisame with apologetic eyes. "I'm...I'm fine."

"Can everyone just calm down please?" Naruto offered, looking at Sarada who was on the brink of tears herself. "This should not be happening in front of Sarada...she doesn't deserve to see or hear any of this."

Sarada shook her head, looking up at all the adults towering over her. "I'm sorry everyone...all of this is my fault."

Itachi took a step forward. "Honey, don't do that yourself. This is not--"

"No...if I hadn't made you bring me here then none of this would have happened." She replied, walking up to Sakura who was more than happy to scoop her up and hold her close. "I'm sorry mom..."

"It's alright honey, it's gonna be alright." Sakura whispered, giving her a gentle squeeze and kissing her temple. "We are leaving right now and we're gonna go home. Come on Sasuke let's go."

Sakura looked up at her husband only to find his face ashen and guilt ridden. When he looked up everyone was shocked to see that there were tears of his own flowing down his face. He met her eyes and shook his head lightly.

"No." He said softly. "No..I can't...I can't do this anymore, I can't play this game of pretend with you anymore. I won't. You want the truth Sakura? Fine. The truth is I never wanted to marry you...I was in love with someone else but too much of a coward to tell my father and so he set me up with you. Karin carrying my child was because the person I was in love with couldn't conceive and we were ready to start a family together. Now, I am grateful for all that you have done for Sarada...raising her as your own and loving her like she were yours. I can never repay you for that but this...we are over. This whole sham of a marriage is over."

The pinkette stood there, eyes lowered with mixed emotions and her face growing redder with each passing second. With a sniffle she nodded and looked him in the eyes. "Who is it? Who is this person you're in love with?"

Sasuke broke their gaze to look at the ground. He shifted awkwardly like he was fighting with himself to think of something to say. "I..I--"

"It's me." Naruto replied, stepping up and moving to stand at Sasuke's side. He took his hand and gave it a light squeeze, smiling down at him before looking up at Sakura. "Sasuke and I were in love twelve years ago and planned to get married but...then you came along."

Sakura clenched her jaw, looking at the two of them and then down at their joined hands. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"It's true Sakura." Itachi defended, crossing his arms. "They were together before anyone even knew your name and they loved each other, still do but they can't be together because of you."

Green eyes rolled. "I..I'm not listening to this. You can all kiss my ass." Sakura replied, turning and walking out the door with Sarada in tow.

"You can't keep her!" Sasuke shouted, looking at his daughter with devastated and heartbroken eyes. His heart shattered when he found that heartbreak mirrored in his little girl's eyes. "She is my daughter!"

"Yeah? Well, she's my daughter too." Sakura stated coldly, not even bothering to look back at him, only slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke jumped when the door slammed shut looking at the door with wide eyes. His mouth fell open and he gasped like he had just been shot and a hand came up to clutch his shirt. Tears immediately began to well in his eyes and he fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

_What the **hell** did he just do?_

"What have I done?" He breathed out softly, his breathing escalating as panic took over his system. "What have I done!? What have I done!?" He sobbed out, letting his tears fall freely.

"Teme, it'll be alright." Naruto replied, dropping down to his knees and letting his arms wrap around him in a gentle embrace. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Just take a deep breath and try to relax."

"No, everything is not going to be fine!" He cried, looking up and finding everyone rallied around him. Karin and Itachi were kneeling in front of him, offering him some supportive glances. Naruto was behind him with his arms wrapped around his neck and his head resting gently on his shoulder. Kisame and Suigestu were on either side of him, each looking worried. "What if she tries to take Sarada away from me?!"

"We will never let that happen." Karin assured him.

"And you know that we won't." Itachi added, reaching up and taking his hand.

"I should have never said any of that." He growled, angry at no one but himself. "I should have never opened my big mouth at all!"

"Are you kidding me?" Itachi asked, his eyes wide. He reached up and gripped his little brother's chin, tilting it up so he was looking at him. "You listen to me and you listen well. It is about damn time that you told Sakura how you really feel. This whole arranged marriage has gone on long enough. I'm proud of you for telling her the truth and you should be proud of you too. I know that you love to go around pleasing everyone but yourself but it is about time you starting thinking about you and not everybody else."

"I agree." Kisame said, looking down at him with a smile. "You've been so busy pleasing all the people around you but not yourself. I mean you spent twelve years trapped in a loveless marriage just to make your dad happy. Don't you think it's time you start being a little selfish and doing what makes you happy?"

"Cousin's right dude." Suigetsu stated. "Screw everyone else's happiness. It's time to make sure that you are happy and you are happier than ever when you are with Naruto."

Sasuke sniffled and looked up, smiling a little when Naruto looked back at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He used his free hand to clasp his and interlace their fingers.

"I...I think they're right Sasuke." The blonde added, squeezing his hand. "I think you have suffered enough and it's time to ensure that you are happy."

The Uchiha was silent for a moment, his eyes staring at his hand and Naruto's. They were all right and he knew it. Deep down in his soul he knew it. He had gone out of his way to make sure all the people around him were satisfied but never stopped once to please himself. Maybe they were right. Maybe now it was time he start being a little selfish.

"Okay...okay." He murmured, looking up and offering all of his friends and family a smile. "Okay."

................

Sarada let her tears fall freely as she stared out the car window, watching as the other cars race by. She heard her mother sobbing as she drove but couldn't find the courage to even look up at her. Both their hearts had been broken tonight and she was the cause of all of it.

She had torn her family apart in the course of just two days. If she had just learned to listen instead of being so stubborn then none of this would have happened. Her parents would have continued on with their marriage, even if it was a loveless one and they would still be a somewhat happy family. She'd be completely ignorant of everything once again and her life would still be just a tad bit normal.

But then her father wouldn't be happy...he would be miserable just like he always was and that wasn't fair. 

A part of her was elated that her father was finally going to be with the one he truly loved but her mother...where did all this leave her?

Sarada let her onyx eyes trail upwards and a cold fist sank around her heart. Her mother looked a complete mess...her green eyes rimmed red and overflowing with tears. Red had engulfed her pale cheeks and her looked like it ached from the fierce pout on her lips. It looked like she had just had the world ripped away from her and in all honesty that was probably what it felt like to her.

"Mom?" She croaked out, her voice hoarse.

"Y..yes sweetheart?"

"Are you...are you and dad going to be okay?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. Her father had said it out loud and proud. Their marriage was over and that was probably what was hurting her the most.

"I..I don't know honey...I just don't know." Her mother breathed out, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

She may not know...but Sarada did.

................

Sasuke looked up when he heard a light tap of the door. He turned to find Naruto looking back at him, his blue eyes filled with obvious worry.

"Hey...you okay?" He asked as he crossed the threshold and stepped into the room.

"Honestly...I have no idea." The Uchiha replied with a sigh. He turned onto his side to look at Naruto without straining his neck. "I mean a part of me is so glad that I finally told her that I want a divorce but I am so terrified that things are going to go south."

"We can handle anything that gets thrown our way." Naruto immediately countered, approaching him but suddenly halting his steps and looking at the ground. "I mean...if there is still an us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. "Of course there is still an us dobe. Do you honestly think a day went by that I didn't long for you and wish that you were with me? My love for you hasn't died yet and it never will...I told you then and I will keep telling you until you believe me."

"I do believe you." Naruto replied, finishing his trail and kneeling down in front of Sasuke. "I just...I don't know I just had to be sure."

"Well you can be sure now." The Uchiha mused.

Naruto grinned at him and leaned a bit closer, his eyes getting a familiar glint that Sasuke recognized all too well. It was a look that he had missed more than anything else in the world. The look filled with passion and lust...the infamous Uzumaki bedroom eyes that worked better than any other.

"Can I um...can I kiss you?" Naruto asked softly, looking almost hungrily at his lips.

"Well...my marriage is over now so I guess that puts me back on the market, so--"

Before he could even finish the blonde was on top of him, their lips connected and his arms around him. Sasuke felt like he could soar over the moon and never come back down to Earth again. Naruto tasted just like he remembered. Like sunshine, pineapples and ramen. He moaned into the kiss, returning it with just as much fervor and passion.

Naruto broke away and thumbed his cheek lovingly. "I have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you."

A smile tugged at the Uchiha's lips. "The feeling is mutual...now why don't you do it again?"

With a low growl the blonde swooped down to steal his love's lips in a kiss but was interrupted by a phone ringing. Both turned to the nightstand where Sasuke's phone going off and Sasuke smiled at Naruto before reaching to answer it. To his surprise it was Sakura who was calling him.

Hesitantly, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dad?" Sarada's tiny voice called out.

Sasuke shoved the blonde up and jumped out of the bed, immediately pacing the floor. "Sarada!? Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I..I'm fine but dad...are you and mom really getting a divorce?"

"I'm afraid so honey but you'll see that this is for the best very soon. I am so sorry that all this happened and I need you to know that it is not your fault okay? No matter what you may think this is not your fault."

A moment of silence passed before Sarada spoke again and when she did her voice was small and shaky. "O..okay."

"Get some sleep honey...I'll be home in the morning, I promise. I love you okay?"

Sarada sighed and Sasuke could practically picture her small little head nodding as she responded. "Okay...I love you too."

The call ended there and Sasuke sighed, reaching up to run his hands through his hair. Naruto's arms were around him only seconds later and he smiled softly, putting his phone down and relaxing against him.

"We'll get through this." Naruto assured him once again, kissing his shoulder.

"I know." Sasuke whispered back. "I know."

...................

Sarada sighed as she crawled back into her parent's bed, looking over at her mother with sympathetic eyes. She had cried herself to sleep only moments after they came arrived at home but not before she insisted Sarada sleep with her for the night. The young Uchiha couldn't really say that she blamed her...she fully understood why her mother wouldn't want to be alone at the moment.

Seeing her like this just made her feel more and more guilty and she hated herself for it. With a sigh she snuggled up to her and wrapped her arms around her, letting her head rest on her chest. As she closed her eyes she tried to get rid of the memory of her biological mother's beautiful smile and Naruto's kind whiskered face. Even her mother's husband Suigetsu plagued her mind and that only made her feel worse. She just wanted to forget...she wanted to forget it all.

"Let me forget." She murmured as she willed herself to sleep. "Just...just let me forget."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...so all of that just happened. Don't you just hate family drama?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Sakura, you need to stop drinking and for god's sake woman eat something! You're skinny enough as it is."

Green eyes moved over to the pretty blonde woman currently scolding her. She was tall and slender with pretty pink lips and pupil less blue eyes. Her hair fell all the way down to her knees but today had it pulled up in a high ponytail so it fell to the small of her back instead.

Sakura sighed and ran her fingertips around the rim of her wine glass. Her head was already swimming from the alcohol but she didn't give a damn. After what happened the previous night she deserved to drink herself into a stupor.

"Ino, please I--"

"Please my ass. You're drinking all my good wine and I need that for my soap opera nights. Besides this is just pathetic. I mean wallowing in self pity over all of this? I expect better from my best friend."

"Well, you try marrying a man and then finding out that all along he's...he's gay!"

"Hey, I told you not to marry Sasuke. Temari told you, I told you and TenTen told you and you still went through with it. You knew absolutely nothing about him and the only reason your mother even suggested it was because his father is Fugaku freakin Uchiha. I mean honestly sweetheart you set yourself up for failure on this one."

Sakura groaned and plopped her head down on the table. "You are the worst supportive best friend ever."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me. Sorry that I'm not coddling you like you want me to but honestly I think this is for the best. Divorce Sasuke and find someone who really loves you. You're still young and beautiful, someone is bound to fall in love with that pink hair and gigantic forehead."

Sakura bolted upright, her cheeks flushed red and eyes burning with anger. "Ino!"

The blonde merely laughed at her, taking a seat beside her at the table and taking her hands. "I'm just kidding but honestly sweetheart this is a good thing. Being trapped in that marriage was doing absolutely nothing for you."

Another sigh tore from the pinkette's throat as she pulled her hands away to pick up her glass and down the rest of the red wine there. Before she could even think to pour herself another glass, Ino snatched the bottle away.

"Ino--"

"This is my house Sakura and you are out of your mind if you think I am going to sit here and watch you get drunk out of self pity."

"Can't you just...let me do things my own way!?"

"I let you get married your own way and look how that turned out."

With a cry of frustration and anger, Sakura rose out of her seat and stormed away from the other woman. Her eyes were burned as they watered with tears and her teeth sunk into bottom lip. She was starting to regret coming to Ino's but she was her best friend, if anyone should know what had happened it should be her. The problem with Ino was her advice was more like demands and right now all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Hey, come on...it will be alright--"

"I'm going for a walk." Sakura announced, heading for the door only to be intercepted by Ino.

"No, you're not. You need to deal with this and I mean now. You need to call Sasuke and tell him that you agree to this divorce so you can move on with your life!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

'Um, do I look like I'm joking to you?" Ino snapped, hands coming up to rest on her hips. 'You need to deal with alright and I mean right now. Stop--"

"Will you just **_STOP IT!?"_ ** Sakura erupted, throwing her hands up in both frustration and anger. "What do you want me to do!? Just lay down and give up!? How the hell is that fair to me!? HUH?! I gave this man twelve years of my life! Twelve! I raised a child that wasn't even mine without so much as one complaint! I tried to hold this family together and he just throws it away and for what!? His goddamn boyfriend! I mean it's like everyone gets to have their happily ever after except me and that isn't fair! None of this is fair at all!"

"Well what do you want him to do Sakura!? Just stay with you and be miserable for the rest of his life? How is that fair to him!? Everything is not always about you! You know what? Why don't you go on that walk and think about why you're so selfish all the damn time." The blonde replied before turning and storming out of the room, leaving her best friend alone and staring after her.

.......................

Sasuke shifted for about the millionth time in the car, his frown deepening as he watched the familiar houses pass by. They had left Karin's house, much to his disappointment. He missed her so much already but thankfully he would be back in a few days since Naruto lived in Nara village too. Still...it was hard to leave her behind again. She always was like a little sister to him and seeing her again was like a dream come true.

A hand clasped his thigh and he turned to see Naruto giving him a supportive smile. "Hey...it's gonna be alright. You know that right?"

Sasuke managed a smile but it didn't last very long. "Yeah...yeah I know. I just wanna get Sarada and be done with all this. I really hope Sakura understands why I'm not doing this. I don't want this to turn into a vicious custody battle."

"It won't. I'm sure she'll understand. Tensions were high last night but we've all had some time to calm down and hopefully she's more ready and willing to listen. There's nothing wrong with what you're doing Sasuke...absolutely nothing."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You're just saying that because you want me all to yourself again."

Naruto smiled and leaned a bit closer to him, capturing his lips in a brief kiss. "Nothing wrong with that either." He whispered against the other's warm and pale pink lips.

"You two are disgusting." Itachi groaned from the passenger seat.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a grin before connecting their lips once again, this kiss a bit longer and much more passionate than the last.

"Ewwwwww." The older Uchiha brother teased.

"oh, please Itachi you act like we don't do the exact same thing." Kisame replied, looking at him with a chuckle.

"You shush and keep your eyes on the road." Itachi replied, pushing his head back to facing straight. "How far away are we now anyway?"

"Not far. Maybe three or five more minutes."

"Great. I'm sick of being cooped up in the car." The raven haired man replied, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder. "I could really use a long hot bath."

Kisame smirked. "Well, when we get home I would be more than happy to help you out with that."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to say ew.

................

Sarada ignored the sounds of her friend Inojin playing behind her, instead she stared out his bedroom window and watched as some fallen leaves danced around in the wind outside. Her mind was racing in a thousand different directions and she wanted to go home but her mother had plans of her own.

She didn't know what her mother was talking about with her aunt Ino but it couldn't be good. Her aunt was her mom's best friend and woe to anyone who hurt her mother's feelings. Ino always made sure they paid in the end and if her mother told her what happened last night then her father was really screwed. The young Uchiha could already picture the two of them in the kitchen menacingly planning her father's funeral arrangements.

"Hey!" Inojin cried, making her jump in shock.

She jumped so hard that her glasses actually fell off and she glared at her friend as she bent to pick them up. "What!?" She growled.

"Why are you so spacey today?" He asked, gripping her shoulders and even shaking her a bit. "You haven't said one word to me since you got here! Are you still made about that whole incident with ChoCho because I swear she forgave me for it already!"

Sarada chuckled at the mention of her best friend. The incident he was referring to was when he ate some of her snacks and then unintentionally justified it by calling her fat. Chocho was not happy and tried to pummel him but luckily Sarada had been there to intervene.

"I was never mad about that." She assured him, grabbing his hands. "I just have a lot on my mind right now okay? I just need some peace and quiet."

Inojin shrugged and threw his hands up in surrender, backing away and heading towards his art supplies. "Alright. Just had to make sure you weren't mad at me."

"Thanks and I promise I'm not mad at you."

As he went back to his paintings, Sarada turned back to the window. It didn't take long for her thoughts to overpower her and soon she was staring at nothing, wondering where her father was and what he was doing. She smiled when she realized he was probably with Naruto and her mom...being happy and enjoying himself for once. Her smile slowly vanished and she let out a soft sigh as her next thought echoed in her mind.

_I wonder if he's worried about me..._

.................

Sakura glared at her phone, which had rung for the fiftieth time. She didn't bother to pull it out of her pocket, knowing that there was only one person who could be calling her and she didn't want to speak to him at the moment.

"Goddammit Sakura will you answer your phone!?" Ino growled from her seat on the couch, just a few feet away from her.

The pinkette pulled the screaming device from her pocket and slammed her finger on the ignore button. "Happy?"

"No. I know who's calling you and you are being a huge asshat for ignoring him like that. He hasn't done anything wrong." Ino replied, moving her eyes back to the television.

"Well, if you wanna defend him so much then why don't you talk to him?"

"Because this isn't my mess and I'm not going to clean it up for you. God, you can be so childish you know that. It's not like he doesn't know that you're hurting. He probably feels bad about it but you losing sympathy points with me for acting like this. I mean golly you're acting like a damn high school brat."

"I don't need your goddamn sympathy."

"No, you need a therapist."

"You know for a best friend, you can be a real pain in my ass."

"Yeah, well if you want someone to hold your hand, cry with you and eat some ice cream with then go call Hinata and get out of my house."

"You're impossible."

"And you're being a baby."

"God, _**WHAT** DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"_ Sakura shouted, jumping up to glare at her.

"For you to woman up and face this!" Ino growled with just as much ferocity and jumping to her feet. She stormed over to her best friend and glared her right in the eyes. "Stop running from it and trying to win whatever the hell this is by being petty. _Talk. To. Your._ **_FUCKING_**. **_HUSBAND_**!"

She reached into Sakura's pocket, yanked out the phone and slamming it into the pinkette's hand. " ** _NOW_**." She demanded before storming off.

Sakura stared at the phone in her hand and sighed when it started ringing not even two seconds later. The I.D on the screen was enough to make her want to throw it across the room but instead she took a deep breath and answered it.

"What the hell do you want?" She snarled.

"My daughter!" Sasuke quickly snapped back, venom obvious in his voice. "Where is she? Where are you?"

"Why do you care?! You have your boyfriend now right? Isn't that enough for you?"

"Sakura, this is not fair."

"Oh, you don't get to talk to me about me fair!"

"Tell me where my daughter is. Please...tell me where she is. She's my daughter, you can't just take her away from me!"

The pinkette opened her mouth to respond but was halted when a tiny voice called out to her. She turned to see Sarada gazing at her, her dark eyes alight with curiousity and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Mom?" She called again, stepping a bit closer.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, making her jump in surprise. "Where is she?"

"Mom?" Sarada replied, walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura felt her breathing escalate and her eyes water and she quickly handed the phone to her daughter. She gave her a sad smile and her tears escaped her eyes and immediately began to flow down her cheeks. "Here honey, it's your father." She replied, sniffling gently. "Talk to him for a minute will you?"

Before her daughter could even respond she was up and out the door. The cold night air was sharp and she hissed as it blew into her face but she couldn't truly be bothered to care. She nearly slammed the door behind her and pressed her back against it, sliding down to sit before sobbing into her hands.

"Goddammit...god fucking dammit..." She cried, rocking herself gently.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sakura...please go easy on this gal. This is really hard on her and she's just trying to figure out how to get through this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto gave Sasuke's hand a reassuring squeeze, the pained expression on his face making his heart ache in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to just pull him into his arms and hold him but he knew that that would do nothing to quell the emotions rising inside of him. 

They had arrived at Sasuke's house moments ago but no one was there. Naturally, Sasuke panicked and called his wife who was obviously ignoring his calls. To see his love, who was always so calm and collected, panicking like this...it tore him apart. 

When his wife finally did answer the phone, Sasuke went off like a canon firing. He screamed at Sakura, demanding to know where his daughter was and after what she had pulled the night before he couldn't say that he blamed him for going off the way he did. Sakura may have raised Sarada but she was not hers to claim...

Suddenly his lover's anger turned to worry and Naruto shifted. Sakura had gotten quiet over the phone and Sasuke called out to her almost desperately. When there was no answer he slumped into Naruto's embrace and the blonde was sure he was going to cry but then he suddenly jumped up to his feet.

"Sarada!?" He cried out, relief obvious in his voice. 

Naruto perked up at the mention of the young girl's name, a spark of optimism lighting up inside of him. He watched as Sasuke paced back and forth speaking and trying to stay as calm as possible for his little girl. The blonde felt so bad for Sarada...she didn't deserve to be caught in the middle of this storm. He could only imagine how painful this must be for her...hopefully she would be back with her father again and everyone could relax for a moment.

"Is he alright?" Itachi asked, startling Naruto out of his thoughts as he sat down next to him.

Naruto shrugged, his eyes trailing back to his lover. "I'm not sure...he was talking to Sakura but she gave the phone to Sarada I guess. Now he's talking to her."

"Good. Maybe she'll tell us where they ran off to." Itachi shook his head with an angry sigh. "I still can't believe Sakura pulled this..."

"I can't believe Fugaku married Sasuke off to a woman so cruel."

"Well, father wasn't exactly interested in what Sasuke wanted. He just wanted him married. It didn't matter who his spouse was." 

"Wow....great dad."

"He's not all bad. He was a lot better when we were children...I think somewhere along the line he got a little lost in his work is all. That was...well the beginning of the end."

Naruto nodded although he still felt a bit of anger towards the man. He had never meant Fugaku thanks to Sasuke but he never heard any good things about him. Plus he ruined his relationship with the only person he has ever loved...and the blonde found it very hard to forgive him for that. 

"Come on." Sasuke suddenly ordered, heading for the door. 

"What? Where are we going?" Itachi asked, turning and calling for Kisame who was in the kitchen. 

"Ino's house. That's where Sakura took Sarada. We have to hurry before she tries to leave again, so let's go!" Sasuke hurriedly explained, rushing out the door with Naruto quickly rushing after him.

"KISAME, COME ON LET'S GO!" Itachi screamed before following after the two.

.................

Sarada watched with an aching heart as her mother dried her tears only to have more fall. She had been crying for about ten minutes now and if she kept at it, her eyes would swell shut and her nose would get stuffed up. 

"Mom...please stop crying." She murmured softly, reaching up and taking her hand. 

Sakura ignored her words and her touch, only continuing to sob into the one hand that remained against her face. "H..how d..did this h..happen to us?" The pinkette sobbed out, shaking her head as more tears fell. "I..I did everything that I could for us! For him! And for you!" 

Sarada flinched away from her sudden tone and drew her hand back. "I just...I think that dad just wants to be happy mom." She whispered.

"Oh, sweetie that's what I've been trying to tell her all day." Ino replied as she stepped outside, rolling her eyes at her friend's appearance. "But who knows...maybe she'll actually listen to you Sarada."

The blonde kicked Sakura lightly on her side. "Get up and for god's sake fix your face. Honestly, Sakura this is just pitiful, no...pathetic is a better word. This marriage was never meant to be and you need to accept it. Get your tail out from in between your legs and hold your head up. What kind of woman are you?"

"One who loves with all her heart!" he pinkette growled back.

"You love a man who has never loved you a day in his life. You can't force him to love you, no matter how hard you try. He has been good to you in a manner of speaking but he wants this to be over and he has every right to. Now, I understand your love for Sarada...anyone with a heart would but this marriage you have is over! Enough of this already!"

When she still made no move to get up, Ino grabbed her by her arm and hauled her up herself. She yanked her towards the door and nearly kicked her inside. "I am in no mood for this Sakura, come on Sarada get inside."

The young girl was about to follow after but a car pulled up in the driveway. Immediately her father jumped out of the car and ran towards her.

"Sarada!" He exclaimed, his arms open and ready to embrace her.

"Daddy!" She called back, rushing to him and leaping into his arms. He squeezed her as tightly as he could manage without hurting her and pressed a number of kisses against her forehead and cheeks. 

She squeezed him back with just as much fervor and love, nearly overwhelmed by her joy to see him. His bout of kisses made her giggle happily and she pressed a single kiss to his cheek before burying her face in the crevice of his neck and shoulder. 

"Oh, thank god...come on honey, we're leaving right now." He replied, turning and beginning towards the car.

"No!" Sakura cried, running towards them only to find herself intercepted by Ino.

"Stop it Sakura!" The blonde ordered, pushing her back. "He is her father and...this is what's best for her. Stop clinging onto this broken dream of yours! Let it go...and move on!"

Sasuke ignored the two bantering and placed Sarada in the car, where she was happily greeted by everyone inside. He turned back to his wife and strode up to her, his face red and alive with anger. 

"I am sorry Sakura...truly I am. I understand that your heart is breaking and I never wanted to hurt you...I was unhappy for twelve years. Twelve long years. I'm done giving into everyone's desires but my own. I deserve and I demand my happiness now. I'm sure one day you will understand...it's over."

Ino nearly grinned and nodded at him. "You know as her honorary best friend, it's my obligation to kick your ass for this but...I admire you for every single word you just spoke. I wish you the best Sasuke."

He gave her a light smile and nodded. "Thank you."

The blonde nodded towards the car. "Go, I'll handle this one." She replied, gesturing to Sakura who was sobbing into her hands once again.

Sasuke nodded, giving his soon to be ex wife a sad and apologetic glance before rushing back to the car and climbing inside. Sarada immediately threw her arms around him and he held her close before looking up at Kisame and Itachi who were in the front seats. "Go...go now."

..............

"Hey...wake up."

Dark onyx eyes fluttered opened and were greeted by a sky blue. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and sat up, rolling his neck and cracking the tense bones there. He hummed and stretched his arms, peeking out the car window and finding an unfamiliar house in front of him. Itachi and Kisame were standing out front, his brother-in-law holding Sarada who was fast asleep.

"Hey...where are we?" He asked, pushing the blonde back so he could step out of the car.

"My house." He replied, helping him out to his feet. "I insisted Kisame bring us here so we could  put some distance between you and Sakura, just in case y'know?" 

Sasuke nodded with a grim expression. "Hn...thank you." 

"Come on." Naruto replied, slinging an arm around his waist. "Let's get inside so you and everyone can get to sleep."

Sasuke allowed himself to be led to the front door and watched as Naruto unlocked it and pushed it open. He jumped when Naruto suddenly pulled him back as he tried to enter and let everyone go in first. 

"Hey! What are you--"

"There is something I need to tell you...before you go inside." Naruto replied quickly, his demeanor suddenly serious and a bit too dark.

The Uchiha frowned deeply and nodded. He didn't like the tone in the blonde's voice and he tried desperately to keep his thoughts from wandering. He didn't want to leave Naruto's sudden confession up to his imagination. He was sure it couldn't nearly be as horrible as he thought it was. "Alright. What is it?"

Naruto swallowed before continuing. "A couple years ago I...I got a little lonely and so I started considering getting a new partner, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it." He grabbed Sasuke's hands and gave them a light squeeze. "My heart belongs to you, no one but you, so instead I started looking for children to adopt but despite my efforts I couldn't seem to bond with any of them. So I...I looked for another surrogate to carry a child for me and I--"

"DAD! _DAAAAAAAD!"_ A young voice practically screamed, cutting him off.

Sasuke turned just in time to see a young boy almost identical to Naruto rush out of the house. They shared the same unruly blonde hair, tanned skin and big sky blue eyes. He even had Naruto's whiskered cheeks! 

He ran up to Naruto and grabbed him by his pants leg, frantically shaking it and jumping up and down. "DAD, THERE ARE SOME WEIRD PEOPLE IN OUR HOUSE AND ONE OF THEM IS _BLUE!_ THEY JUST--"

His voice trailed off as he looked over in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha stared at him as if he were a ghost or a vision he had seen in a dream. The young boy's eyes grew wide and slowly let go of his father and walked up to him. With a shaky and hopeful voice he opened his mouth and uttered one little word,

"Mommy?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha...I am so not sorry and I never will be tbh. Don't worry I will explain everything in deeper detail in the next chapter but please try to enjoy the arrival of Boruto! (There will also be some other new faces popping up in the next chapter!)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy!"

Sasuke gasped in shock as the young boy suddenly latched onto him, hugging his legs and squeezing him tightly. He looked up with excited blue eyes and an enormous grin on his face.

"You came back! You really came back!" He cried happily.

The Uchiha couldn't bring himself to say anything, all he could do was stare at the child holding onto him. Slowly he looked up at Naruto who gave him a sheepish smile and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. His gaze moved back down to the boy hugging his legs and he bent down and lifted him up. Almost immediately he was caught in a tight embrace which he happily returned.

"I missed you mommy." The boy murmured, burying his face in the crevice of Sasuke's neck and nuzzling him.

Sasuke managed a smile, gently rubbing the boy's back and cuddling him close. He looked up at Naruto and frowned slightly. "Why is he calling me mommy?" He mouthed.

Naruto chuckled and approached the two. He attempted to take his son away from Sasuke but the boy immediately whined his disapproval and held on tighter. He sighed in defeat and simply placed a hand on his back instead. "He um...he saw a picture of you on my phone one day and mistook you for a woman. He said you were the most beautiful lady he ever saw so naturally you had to be his mother." The blonde explained.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Of course."

"Boruto...can you give us a minute alone please?" Naruto asked gently.

The young boy shook his head with a whine. "No...I don't want mommy to leave again." He murmured, nuzzling Sasuke's shoulder.

The Uchiha felt a twinge of guilt and held the boy a bit closer to him. He had a child that thought he was his mother and was so relieved to see him but so scared to lose him again that he didn't want to let him go. With a sigh he smiled softly and pulled back to look at the boy in his arms.

"Hey...mommy isn't going anywhere. Okay?"

Boruto looked up with big and hopeful eyes. "Promise?" 

Sasuke cracked a grin. "I promise."

Immediately the boy's face lit up and he threw his hands into the air. "Yay!" He exclaimed, hopping out of the other's arms and rushing back into the house.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, a confused but happy smile on his face. "So...you have a son?" He asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes...yes I do." The blonde shrunk away from him a little, scared that he was about to have a negative reaction. "You're not mad are you?"

"No, no of course not." Sasuke assured him, reaching out and taking his hands. "In all honesty I'm a bit shocked...but not angry.  I'm... more upset about the fact that he's spent his whole life thinking I was his mom and not once was I ever there for him."

"That's my fault...I should have never told him that you were his mom but he was always wondering why he never had a mom. I just thought that him having an idea of a mother was better than nothing."

"No, it's fine...it's completely fine."

"Really?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied, wrapping his hands around Naruto's neck. "I mean we always wanted a little brother for Sarada and now she has one."

Naruto returned the embrace and pecked the other on the lips. "Yeah...come on, let's get inside."

Sasuke nodded and pulled away to grab the blonde's hand instead. Naruto ushered him into the house and closed the door behind them. He led the Uchiha into the living room where Boruto, Itachi, Kisame and Sarada waited. Sarada was still asleep in Kisame's arms and Boruto had taken an interest in Itachi, who seemed more than happy to entertain him.

The young boy sat in the elder Uchiha's lap, his fingers tangled in Itachi's long dark hair, twirling it and running his hands through it with fascination. His blue eyes were wide and filled with curiousity and Itachi held him close, making sure that he wasn't in danger of falling.

"Your hair is so pretty." Boruto marveled, eyes still locked on the raven's long hair.

Itachi giggled. "Well, thank you sweetheart. I'm glad you find it so enjoyable."

"Alright Boruto...time for your bath." Naruto called, announcing his entrance to his son. He was completely disregarded once Boruto laid eyes on Sasuke.

"Mommy!" He shouted happily, hopping out of Itachi's lap and rushing over to Sasuke. 

_"Mommy?"_ Both Kisame and Itachi repeated, looking more than a little confused and shocked. 

Sasuke scooped the young boy up and chuckled when he nuzzled him. "It's a long story." He stated simply.

"Daddy can I take my bath with mommy tonight!?" Boruto asked, looking at Naruto with pleading eyes, even sticking his lip out in a puppy dog pout. "Pleeeeease?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with the same pleading eyes that his son was giving him and the Uchiha smiled. "Of course you can." He mused.

"Yay!"

"Naruto? Is that you?" A voice called.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see a middle aged blonde woman making her way down the steps. Her long hair was pulled into two pigtails and she had on a great deal of make up that made her look a few years younger than she probably was. Her caramel brown eyes were lowered in what looked to be anger and she had them focused right on Naruto.

He smiled nervously and approached her, reaching out and helping her down the steps, only to have his hands slapped away. "I don't need your help and don't you try to butter me up either! Where have you been and why haven't you been answering any of my calls?!"

"S..sorry grandma Tsunade. Some things came up." He replied quietly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. 

"Things more important than your own son? You ought to be ashamed of yourself." She growled, thumping him on the forehead. 

"Ow! Hey, I said I was sorry!" He replied, rubbing his now throbbing forehead. 

"Well, that's no excuse! You said you would be back by morning and it is nine o'clock in the evening! That is not even close to morning young man and I expect my payment in two days and not a moment later." She replied as she made her way out the door.

"Bye grandma!" Boruto called, waving at her.

She smiled and walked back to the young boy, covering his face in quick and sweet kisses. He giggled and gave her a hug, pecking her on the cheek. She ruffled his hair in return and pinched one of his chubby whiskered cheeks. "Bye, sweetheart. I'll see you next time."

With that she was out the door and Naruto sighed. "Alright...let's get everyone to their rooms and you into a bath." He cooed at his son, who gave him a bubbly smile in return.

................

Sasuke smiled as he watched Boruto play with his toys, splashing them around in the soapy water. He had his arms wrapped around the young boy and his chin settled lightly on top of his head. 

The Uchiha felt so warm on the inside around the boy. He always wanted to be around him, his very mood dropping whenever he moved away from him. He latched onto him like a vice and never wanted to let go and he was always so smiley whenever Sasuke was around. Of course Sasuke understood why but he was just so happy that Boruto so eagerly accepted him. He could practically feel the boy's love coming off him in waves.

Another giddy laugh hit the air and Sasuke couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as well. Boruto looked up at him with wide eyes and then grinned happily. Sasuke giggled again and smoothed the edges of his wet hair.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Boruto turned to look at him and the young boy eagerly nodded. "Yeah! But the water got all cold..." He replied, his smile dropping and a slight shiver running through him.

"I think that means it's time to get out now honey." Sasuke replied gently.

Boruto pouted but nodded. Naruto immediately walked over to them, a towel for his son already in hand. "Come on...let's get you out of the tub and into your pajamas."

As they made their way out of the bathroom, Sasuke stood and dried off before donning a robe and exiting the room. He made his way to Itachi and Kisame's bedroom, knocking on the door just to be sure that the two weren't...being intimate.

"Come in." Itachi called.

He pulled the door open and peeked inside. The two were lying bed together, Kisame's arms around his spouse and Itachi's head resting on his chest. Sasuke smiled and stepped all the way in, turning their attention from the tv to him. 

"Hey." His brother greeted. "Ready to explain why that boy is calling you mommy?" 

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes. "Maybe later. Where is Sarada?" 

"In the bedroom across from Boruto's. She's still sleeping." Kisame replied.

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks...I see you two are acting a bit close tonight, which usually means sex later."

Both gave him an incredulous look and Itachi even blushed deeply. _"Sasuke!"_

His hands came up in surrender and he smiled teasingly. "It was just an observation. I don't care what you guys do together just...try not to be so loud later on tonight."

Itachi threw a pillow at him. "Out! Get out!"

Sasuke dodged the pillow with a chuckle and obliged him, lightly closing the door behind him. He shook his head and made his way to Sarada's room. He pulled the door open and peeked inside. Sure enough Sarada was lying in the bed, buried underneath the covers and snuggling up to one of the pillows. Her glasses had been removed and sat on the dresser at her side.

With a small smile he stepped inside and walked over to her. He felt such relief just looking at her...he was so afraid that he would never see her again when Sakura took her away. It was nice to see her so peaceful and calm...she had suffered so much in the past day. He would be sure to make it up to her as soon as he could. Slowly, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight sweetie..." He murmured, reaching up and stroking her cheek. "I love you."

...............

Sasuke groaned as Naruto pressed kisses against his neck, one hand running up his thigh, tickling him lightly. He giggled and swatted at the teasing and predatory hand, making a soft sound of refusal. 

"Naruto." He whined. "Stop it."

"Oh, come on." The blonde groaned, climbing on top of him. "Why not? It's been twelve long and lonely not to mention painful years. Besides, you look like you could use a distraction anyway."

Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. Naruto was right about both things. It had been a long time since they made love and he was in dire need of a distraction. His thoughts were always racing back to his guilt about how things went with Sakura and the way he had hurt his little girl. With each passing more he felt more and more guilty about the entire thing.

He smiled softly and reached up to stroke his cheek. "Fine but you _have_ to use lube and **be _gentle_.** It's been twelve years after all. So you can't just barge in there and pound away."

Naruto laughed heartily and pecked him on the lips, slowly untying the strings on his love's robe and letting his hands run over his chest. "Don't you worry." He murmured, leaning down and resuming planting kisses on his neck. "I will take very good care of you."

Sasuke arched up and into his kisses, moaning lightly and spreading his legs so Naruto could fit comfortably in between them. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, tilting his head to give him more access. 

"Oh...Naruto." He moaned out, arching up higher.

The blonde groaned at the lewd way Sasuke said his name and ground his hips into the other. Both moaned as waves of ecstasy rolled through them and Naruto quickly shed himself of his clothes. 

Sasuke gasped at the erotic sight, reaching up and running his hands over the tanned skin that was stacked with muscle. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he sat up and claimed his lips in a kiss. Naruto immediately returned it with just as much fervor and passion, hoisting his pale legs up and placing them on his shoulders. 

"Thank god you didn't put on any pajamas after your bath. Makes this a hell of a lot more easier." Naruto teased, reaching into his pants and pulling out his already erect member. 

The Uchiha gasped and laid back, ready to finally be reunited with his long lost love. Naruto smiled down at him and nodded at the dresser. "There's some lube in that drawer." 

Sasuke nodded and reached over, pulling it open and fumbling inside until he found the lube that his lover was talking about. He smiled and the label and turned back to Naruto. "Why is it pineapple flavored?" He asked teasingly.

"Just give it here." Naruto replied, his cheeks tinting pink.

Sasuke obliged him with a teasing chuckle and watched in anticipation as Naruto opened the package and coated his member in the substance, hissing at the coolness. Once he was sated he aligned himself with Sasuke's entrance and looking at the Uchiha for confirmation. When he received an eager nod of approval he pushed in.

Sasuke gasped as he was stretched open, his fingers digging into the sheets. His body tingled and heated up as Naruto slowly pushed inside of him and he made a low groan in his throat. 

"A..ah!" 

Naruto froze, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Hey...you okay?"

"Yeah..yeah it just...mm...it feels a little weird. I haven't felt this full in so long..." Sasuke breathed out.

"It's alright...it's not all the way in yet but I won't go in any further until--"

"Daddy!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped at Boruto's sudden appearance and Naruto practically leapt away from Sasuke and scrambled to cover them both and hide their previous deed. When he was satisfied with their cover he sighed and looked down at his son, who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

"What is it Boruto?" He asked, tucking himself back into his pants and gritting his teeth as his member throbbed in protest.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" He asked with a yawn.

Naruto groaned and Sasuke chuckled, quickly retying his robe under the covers. "Of course you can honey, come on." He replied, scooting closer to Naruto and patting the free space on the bed. 

Boruto smiled and crawled into the bed, immediately snuggling up Sasuke, who welcomed him with open arms. Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his temple. "So close." He murmured, shifting his hips and grinding his erection against the Uchiha's rear.

"Later and stop that." Sasuke hissed at him. "There is a child present. Go to bed."

Naruto sighed and slumped against the other, burying his face in the crevice of his neck. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised new faces but...I got lazy XD so next chapter I promise! I pinky swear! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Mommy? Mommyyyyy?"

Sasuke frowned as a finger poked his nose. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight of Boruto, who was looking up at him with bright blue eyes. He sat up with a small yawn and stretched his limbs before reaching over and lightly petting the young boy's hair.

"Good morning." He greeted, smiling when Boruto reached out for him and obliging his request. He scooped him up and cuddled him close; pressing a kiss to his nose when he grinned up at him.

"Morning mommy!"

Naruto groaned and knuckled his eyes. He turned onto his side and smiled up at the two, reaching up and gently pinching his son's cheek. Boruto immediately leapt out of Sasuke's arms and hopped onto his father's chest; chuckling when he groaned in shock at the new weight.

"Oh, you think that's funny eh?" Naruto inquired, trapping his mini lookalike in a tight hug. "Well, let's see how ya like this!" He exclaimed before tickling the young boy's sides.

Boruto squealed in shock, fighting against the strong arms holding him down as he was tickled mercilessly. He laughed heartily, kicking and squealing as he fought to get away. Tears gathered in his eyes and his face flushed a deep red.

"D..daddy! St..stop it!" He cried, kicking his feet up.

Naruto chuckled and ceased his assault, pressing a kiss to his son's face. He looked up at Sasuke, who was giggling softly and shaking his head with a fond smile. With a smile, he reached up and lovingly stroked his cheek.

"How'd you sleep?"

Sasuke leaned into his touch, turning his head and kissing his palm. "Better than I have in twelve years."

Naruto raised a brow with a smirk. "Yeah? Same here." He mused before pulling the raven down and claiming his lips in a tender kiss.

Boruto made a face of disgust as he watched the two lip lock. With a small mewl he leaned down and gently sending a barrage of punches against his father's chest, shaking his head as he did so. "Ewwwwww! Stop it daddy! Gross!"

The couple shared a chuckle, pulling away from each other to look at the red faced child before them. Sasuke pulled him off Naruto's chest and seated him in between the two of them.

"It's not gross Boruto, that's just how daddy shows his love to mommy." He explained gently.

"But...the girls at school say that kissing is how you get cooties!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help the bout of laughter that escaped them at the sound of Boruto's innocence. Naruto gently pinched his son's cheeks, shaking his head. "Oh, son...there are so many things you have to learn. Kisses aren't how you get cooties."

"They're not?"

"No, if they were how else would mommy and daddy be able to do this?"

Before Boruto could even ask what his father meant, both adults leaned down and pressed kisses to both his cheeks. He jumped but soon his surprise turned to joy and he laughed heartily. They were all so wrapped up in each other than they didn't notice the door being pushed open.

"Dad?" Sarada called as she slowly stepped inside, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed and rushed to his daughter. He scooped her up with ease and held her close. "Oh, sweetheart...you're awake."

"Yeah...where are we?" The young girl asked, squinting as she looked around.

"Naruto's house. Honey, why didn't you put on your glasses?" Sasuke asked, brushing her bands out of her eyes and kissing her forehead.

The young girl simply shrugged and turned her attention to the bed, where Boruto and Naruto sat, both staring up at the two. "Who's that?" She asked.

Sasuke smiled and returned to the bed, setting his daughter down next to Boruto. Both stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment before turning to look up at their parents.

Naruto reached out and took Sarada's hand and smiled at her. "Sarada...remember when we were at Karin's house and I told you that your father and I were planning on you having a little brother?"

Sarada's eyes widened but she remained silent, simply nodding her head while her eyes trailed back to Boruto. The blonde was rocking back and forth on the bed, fiddling with comforter underneath them.

"Well...this is Boruto...your new little brother." Sasuke finished, reaching over and lightly running his finger's through the blonde child's hair with a fond smile.

Both children gasped and looked at each other. Without warning, Boruto leapt into Sarada's lap and threw his arms around her neck. "I have a big sister!" He exclaimed happily, giving the older girl a light squeeze.

"I..I have a little brother?" She asked in astonishment, looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

They both nodded at her and she looked down at the young boy in her arms. Her eyes glistened brightly as she took notice of the small face staring up at her. His wide blue eyes looked at her as if she were the prettiest gem he'd ever seen and she returned his smile and hug happily.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed, holding Boruto as close as she could without hurting him. "I always wanted a younger sibling! How old are you?"

"I'm five!" Boruto mused, reaching up and playing with her short raven hair. "You look just like mommy."

Sarada's smile wavered and she looked at her father who shook his head and mouthed to her that he would explain later. The young girl nodded with a giggle and turned back to her new brother. "Yeah? Well, you look just like daddy...it's almost scary."

Naruto sucked in a breath, getting everyone's attention. He smiled happily and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke inquired, crawling over and draping himself over the other man.

"She...she called me daddy!" He sobbed out.

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes, pulling Naruto into a small and quick kiss. "You're such a sap...dobe."

..................

Itachi moaned softly as his husband pounding into him, lifting his head and sinking his teeth in his shoulder. Kisame groaned and returned the gestured; making sure to be mindful of his sharp teeth. He didn't want another incident like the first time they had sex...Itachi still had the scar on his shoulder to remind him.

"Since when are you a biter?" Kisame teased, pressing a trail of kisses up the other's neck before quickly claiming his lips.

"Well, you like it so much I thought I would-- ah! I thought I would give it a try..."

Kisame chuckled and brushed a few strands of hair away from his lover's face. His breath caught in his chest at his husband's beauty. Granted, there was never a moment in the day where Itachi didn't look beautiful but when they made love he became ethereal. His cheeks flushed to a light pink, his skin glistened lightly with perspiration and his eyes...not only did they widen and glazed a little but for some reason they lightened. Instead of a dark and nearly black onyx they melted into a warm chocolatey brown, and it never failed to take his breath away.

"You're staring at me again." Itachi murmured with a teasing smile.

Gold eyes rolled and Kisame, leaned down and kissed his neck. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm always staring at you."

"Well, stop it." The Uchiha nearly whined, pushing his face to the side. "There's nothing to see here."

Kisame rolled his eyes and pressed a barrage of kisses on his face. "Shut up and let me indulge in your beauty like I was meant to."

Itachi opened his mouth to respond but the door opened, stopping him before he could utter a sound. To his shock and horror, Sasuke poked his head inside but immediately regret it, practically jumping back with a shocked cry.

_"OH MY GOD! **MY EYES!"**_

"Sasuke, would at least close the door!" Itachi called after him.

_"I CAN'T YOU TWO BURNED MY EYES OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

"Sasuke!"

The younger Uchiha groaned and rose to his feet, making sure to cover his eyes with his forearm. He quickly reached for the door and slammed it shut, leaving the couple alone once more.

Kisame laughed heartily and shook his head. "I told you we should have locked the door."

"Shut up and keep going."

..................

Sasuke looked up at his older brother's approach and felt his cheeks heat up. He had just caught him in a rather...compassionate position with his husband and his eyes still ached from how hard he had squeezed them shut. It hadn't been the first time he had caught the two but each time was always worst than the last.

With a sigh he tried to fight off his chagrin and greeted his brother. "Itachi--"

Itachi glared daggers at him. "Say one word about it and I will bury you." The elder brother immediately snapped, frowning at his sibling.

"I wasn't going to say anything about it first of all and why are you mad at me?! I didn't do anything!"

"You barged in on a private moment between me and my husband!"

"Well, learn to lock the freakin door why don't you? The lock is there for a reason Itachi!"

"Just...drop it okay."

"Fine. Now, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me...we have a problem."

Itachi frowned and raised a brow, walking over to the couch and sitting next to his little brother. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke sighed and Itachi could feel the anger radiating off his younger brother. "Sakura...she called mom." He replied.

"What!? What did she say to her?!"

"I don't know but mom called and she didn't sound too happy. She said she wants to see us...today."

The elder shook his head. "Well, that's just great..."

"We have to go."

Itachi looked at him like he was crazy. "And why is that!? I have no wish to be yelled at and scolded by mom. She's dangerous when she's angry..."

"Look, I'm not thrilled about going either but I haven't seen mom in years and I know that if we take Sarada she would be a little less angry. The last time I heard from her she was devastated because she spent another Christmas without her only grandchild." Sasuke replied.

Itachi sighed and fiddled with his ponytail. He didn't like this...but he wouldn't leave his brother to suffer alone. Plus he missed his mother as well... "Alright, alright. I'll go with you...when do we go?"

Sasuke looked into the kitchen. Sarada and Boruto sat at the table, enjoying their breakfast together. The two had become inseparable since they were revealed to each other and it made his heart soar in his chest. He hadn't seen his little girl so happy in a long time...

"I don't know...maybe a few hours. I wanna enjoy the peace a little more before it's snatched away from me...and her."

Itachi gently gripped his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as his eyes trailed to his niece. She deserved to be this happy all the time and so did Sasuke, but Sakura and her denial issues were making it a bit difficult.

He frowned deeply, looking down at the ground. He wanted to drive back to Ino's and take care of her himself but this was his brother's fight and he knew Sasuke would never approve of him doing such a thing.

"I hope you have a plan on getting rid of the nuisance plaguing your life." He mumbled before he could bite it back.

Sasuke looked up at him with a frown but Itachi wasn't having it. "Don't even give me that look. You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you want your happily ever after with Naruto and your new son then you need to deal with Sakura because with her in the picture...you will never get the happiness you want. You know it and I know it."

Sasuke looked away but nodded gently. "I know...I know."

...................

"You sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked as he pulled into a very familiar driveway. A nice house sat in front of them that looked like something out of a magazine. It was large with a perfectly cut lawn with a thousand different flowers and bushes decorating it. The garage doors were closed but a black Porsche sat in the driveway in front of them. This was the house he spent a majority of his childhood...Sasuke's old house.

Sasuke shivered but nodded, taking his hand with a shaky smile. "It's too late to turn back now. Might as well get it over with."

He turned and smiled at Sarada, who was staring at the house with an elated smile. "Grandma and Grandpa's house!" She exclaimed. "Are we here to tell them about my new brother!?"

"Um...something like that honey. Come on, let's not keep them waiting."

Sarada wasted no time hopping over Kisame and exiting the car. Sasuke tried to keep up with her as she rushed towards the front doors and eagerly knocked on the door. He sighed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, nervous to see his parents after so long...

His nervousness only grew as the door was pulled open and a woman almost identical to him greeted them. "Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in!"

"Grandma!" Sarada cried, rushing towards the woman and throwing her arms around her legs.

Mikoto smiled happily and picked up her granddaughter with a small groan. "Oh, look at how big you've gotten!" She mused, pressing incessant kisses on her face. "I have missed you so much sweetheart!"

"I missed you too!" Sarada replied, burying her face in her grandmother's neck.

Mikoto looked up at her son, raising an expectant brow. "What? No hug or kiss for your mommy?" She asked teasingly.

Sasuke gave her a sheepish smile and placed a loving kiss on her cheek, smiling when she reached up and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Now, that's much better."

"Hi mom!" Itachi greeted from the car, helping Kisame out.

"Hi sweetie!" She called back, setting her grandchild down.

She watched as the couple made their way over along with a familiar looking blonde and a blonde child. She greeted both Itachi and Kisame with a kiss to the cheek and crossed her arms at the blonde man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is that you?"

"H..hello, Mrs. Uchiha." He greeted shyly.

"Ah, ah, ah." She stated, wagging a finger at him. "You know how I feel about you calling me that. Come here."

Naruto smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug which he happily returned. He gave Mikoto a light squeeze before releasing her. Her onyx eyes immediately traveled to the young boy hiding shyly behind his legs.

"And who is this little cutie?" She asked, kneeling down and reaching out to Boruto. He shied away from her and she withdrew her hand with a sad smile.

"This is Boruto." Naruto replied. "My son. Come on now, don't be shy."

Mikoto's eyes lit up and she gasped. "Your son? Well, no wonder he looks just like you. Hi, sweetheart...no need to be shy. I don't bite, I promise."

Boruto looked out a liitle bit more before finally moving out from behind his father's legs. He walked over to Mikoto, who greeted him with a gentle hug. "There ya go? See? I'm not that scary now am I?" She teased, giggling when the young boy shook his head no with a small smile.

Itachi and Sasuke shared a look. If only he knew...

Mikoto stood up with the young Boruto in his arms, smiling at all of her new guests. "Come on inside." She replied, taking Sarada's hand and leading them inside. "Fugakuuuu~. We have company!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and closed the door behind them, locking it. "Where is dad anyway? In his study I bet."

"Well, you'd win that bet. You know how your father is when it comes to his work." She replied. "Sarada, sweetheart why don't you get him? You remember where the study is yeah?"

She nodded eagerly and bolted up the steps.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled deviously. "Wanna trap him like we used to?" He asked.

Sasuke returned the smile, nodding eagerly and the two rushed after Sarada. Mikoto shook her head with a giggle, turning back to Kisame, Naruto and Boruto. "They should be down momentarily. Come on, I'll get you all something to drink."

......................

Fugaku frowned when he heard the door open but didn't bother to look up. "What is it Mikoto?" He asked, flipping through the pages of his newspaper.

He looked up when his question was met with silence. "Mikoto?"

 ** _"Boo!"_** A young voice cried, making him jump slightly.

He looked down and saw a grinning face staring up at him. A familiar face with big round onyx eyes covered with red rimmed glasses. A familiar mop of short black hair and pale skin. He smiled and put down his newspaper.

"Sarada." He replied, picking her up and squeezing her gently.

His embrace was immediately returned and she giggled happily. "Hi grandpa!"

"You sneaky little thing, you almost managed to scare me."

Sarada frowned slightly, crossing. "Almost? I saw you jump!"

He chuckled and shook his head, standing up and heading for the door. "Okay, okay. You got me. I take it your grandma sent you up here?"

The young girl nodded with a giggle, wiggling her way out of his arms and tugging him towards the door. "Come downstairs!" She urged.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

He followed her out the door and down the hall, curious as to why she was so eager to get him to go downstairs but didn't question her.

"May I ask what's waiting for me down--"

His question was cut off as two figures jumped him, knocking him backwards. He hit the floor with a groan and looked up to see his two sons smiling giddily at him. He sighed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? Boys...this was cute when you were children. It's not so cute when you're both fully grown men."

Itachi hopped off of him and helped him up. "Yeah...but it's still so much fun." He replied with a shrug.

Sasuke hopped up and smiled at him. "Exactly!"

Fugaku sighed and shook his head, the hint of a smile curling his lips. "Alright. I would ask why you two are here, especially since I haven't seen either of you in years but I'm sure that's what you mean to explain to me when we get downstairs."

The two brothers shared a look before turning back to their dad. "Um...yeah." Sasuke murmured as they headed towards the steps.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so late! Hope you guys enjoyed it :D
> 
> Brace yourselves for A LOT of feels and drama next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke shifted awkwardly, keeping his eyes downcast so he didn't have to meet his father's gaze. Even after years of growing up around the man he still couldn't bear to look into those harsh dark eyes that mirrored his own.

"Well?" Fugaku replied, crossing his arms. "Is anyone going to speak or are we just going to sit here in silence?"

Mikoto looking up from the small blonde child in her arms, her burning gaze locking on her two children. She cleared her throat softly and smiled at Naruto. "Honey, can you take the children into the kitchen and get them some ice cream?"

The blonde seemed to sense that things were going to get serious and nodded. He took Sarada's hand and helped her up before walking over to collect his son. Both children didn't seem to want to leave but had no choice as Naruto led them into the next room.

Once they were gone, Mikoto turned back to her husband. "They're here...because Sakura called me the other night and left me some very interesting news."

Fugaku raised a brow, a look of intrigue crossing his features. "And that news would be?"

Mikoto sighed and turned to her youngest child, her eyes burning with something that was in between anger and disappointment. "She told me that you two had gotten into a pretty nasty fight...that ended with you taking Sarada and leaving."

Sasuke felt a twinge of anger go off inside of him like a firework and he balled his fists. Why the hell couldn't Sakura just leave him in peace and let all of this go!? What did she even have to gain from doing this!? Did she think that by lying to his parents about why this was happening would make him run back to her!? Because if that's what she thought she had another thing coming entirely.

Before he could open his mouth and explode like a cannon, Itachi spoke up. "Mother, that's not what happened at all."

Mikoto raised a brow, her eyes moving to look at her firstborn. "Oh no? Then please by all means feel free to tell me what did happen."

Itachi shifted almost uncomfortably, looking at his little brother for support. Telling them the full story would mean exposing the entire truth to both their parents. All the cards would be out on the table and they would finally know about Naruto and Sasuke.

"I..I um--"

"No." Sasuke replied, draping his head over his older brother's. The two met each other's eyes and a silent agreement passed through them. "I'll tell them. It's my place to do it anyway...and you've covered for me more than enough times. We both know that it's my turn to do what I should have done in the first place."

"And what is that exactly?" Fugaku inquired, tired of the suspense.

With a shaky breath, the young Uchiha looked up at his father and met his eyes. "Told you that...I didn't want to marry Sakura, that I never loved her and that...that Sarada is not her child."

That last point grabbed both their attention and they sat up with wide eyes. "What?!" They both exclaimed, staring at their son for an explanation.

Mikoto's face flushed and a look of pure disgust and anger. Quickly, she took a deep breath to calm herself and resisted the urge to jump up. "Sasuke, tell me you did not have an affair! Even if you didn't love her that is no excuse to--"

"No!" Sasuke nearly shouted, his hands leaping into the air. "No, no! It's not like that. It's not like that at all. I never cheated on Sakura. Sarada was conceived before Sakura and I were married and it was by a surrogate mother!"

"A surrogate?" Fugaku repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You were planning on having a baby before you were married and raising it on your own?"

A cold fist enveloped Sasuke's heart, sending an icy feeling throughout his veins. He frowned and shifted uncomfortably, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I..I um...no. I wasn't planning on raising it on my own--"

"Then why did you get a surrogate?" Fugaku questioned, eyeing his son with determination. He knew that his son was hiding something and he wanted to know what. "You weren't seeing anyone before Sakura--"

"Not to your knowledge." Sasuke replied quickly, swallowing a lump in his throat before looking up at Fugaku. "But I was seeing someone..."

"What?" Mikoto murmured. "Th..then why did we not know about it?"

A sigh left the young Uchiha and he met his mother's eyes, preparing himself for the devastation and hurt that she was about to show. "Because I didn't want you to..."

The Uchiha matriarch gasped and everyone could feel the hurt and shock in her tone. Sasuke looked away from her, not wanting to see the emotions on her face. "Sasuke...we're your parents. How could you not tell us that you were with someone!?"

A moment of silence passed before Sasuke spoke again, his voice shaky and nervous. "I knew you wouldn't approve of it, that's why I--"

"How long?" Fugaku suddenly demanded.

"Wh..what?" Sasuke murmured.

"How long did this relationship go on and more importantly...just who was this mystery person you felt that we should never know about?"

Sasuke reached out to his older brother, who immediately caught the hint and took his hand. The two shared a look and Itachi gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"Go on." He urged lightly. "It'll be okay."

The younger nodded and took another shaky deep breath before turning to his parents. "We had been together since...well since we were kids and his name is...--"

Mikoto's sudden gasp cut him off and her dark eyes grew to enormous proportions. Her hand shakily rose to cover her mouth and she stared at Sasuke, who refused to meet her gaze. "Oh..oh my god..."

Fugaku frowned at her. "What? What is it?"

Mikoto looked up at her spouse, her eyes shining. "Naruto...the person he was in a relationship with was Naruto."

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed quickly. "It was Naruto and we were planning on getting married and raising a family together, but...that all stopped when you proposed that I marry--"

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Fugaku demanded. "You knew that there was someone else in your life! Someone, I assume made you happy and that you were deeply in love with! Why would you agree to marry Sakura instead of just telling us--"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't approve, that's why! I mean why would you approve? All my life you've looked down on everything I've done! How could I tell you anything!?"

Silence hung in the air as everyone processed what was said. Mikoto looked down at the ground and Itachi sighed and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Fugaku sat back against the couch, crossing his arms and staring down his youngest child. His dark eyes were filled with mixed emotions but there was one feeling that even he couldn't hide.

Hurt.

After a few more moments of stunned silence he finally spoke up. "Sasuke...how can you say that?"

"How can I not!? All my life you've acted like I was nothing but a disappointment to you! Itachi was always the apple of your eye, your prized and perfect firstborn son and I was just...just your other child that you couldn't be bothered to give a damn about!"

Mikoto's head shot up and she gave her son a look of absolute shock and horror. "Sasuke!"

"It's the truth and you know it!" He snapped, not taking his eyes off his father. "All my life I just wanted you to be proud of me! I only wanted your approval and what did it cost me? Twelve years of my life spent with a woman I never even liked!" He jumped to his feet, his onyx eyes shining with anger. "Well, I'm done dedicating my life to pleasing you." The words were a snarl of pure anger and soon after Sasuke was storming out of the room, leaving his family gazing after him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! This chapter is super short and I haven't updated in a long time! I'm really sorry but I hope you guys like this chapter! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto smiled at the two children sitting at the table. Sarada had been enjoying her ice cream but took to wiping her little brother's face after he'd made a mess of his own. The blonde man looked up to see Sasuke enter the room but it was more than clear that something wasn't right.

He looked...hurt and even angry. His face was even beginning to flush red like it always did when he was upset. Their eyes met for a moment but as soon as Sasuke noticed the children, his emotions were hidden away and replaced with a smile. It was warm and loving but Naruto could still see the anger inside those onyx orbs.

Boruto turned to see who had entered the room and a grin immediately tugged at his lips as soon as he saw Sasuke. "Mommy!" He happily cried, his hands shooting into the air.

Sarada smiled as well, shaking her head and tossing the napkin she used to clean her brother's face in the trash. "Are you ever going to explain to me why he keeps calling you that?" She asked almost teasingly.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head lightly. "Maybe later." He replied gently, turning to her and gently gripping her chin. With a smile he tugged her head upward and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Naruto and I need to speak alone for a moment Sarada. Can you take Boruto back into the next room please?"

"What about our ice cream?" The girl inquired with a small frown.

"Take it with you."

She sighed but gave her father a slight nod before hopping out of her seat. She made sure to grab her ice cream and Boruto's since he was too busy staring up at his 'mommy' to even comprehend what was going on. She giggled as his blue orbs widened at the sight of his ice cream and made her way to the door. When she didn't sense him following after her, she turned to see him standing in the exact same spot; staring her down with wide and curious eyes.

"Come on Boruto!" She beckoned, raising his ice cream with a smile.

That seemed to get his full attention and with an excited laugh he darted after her. His tiny hand gripped her forearm and they shared a smile before disappearing around the corner. Sasuke and Naruto watched them go before turning to each other.

Once they were finally alone the blonde tossed his smile aside and replaced it with a worried frown. He pushed himself up off the counter and took a step towards the Uchiha. "Hey, are you oka--"

Before he could even finish the question, Sasuke rushed into his arms, burying his face into the crevice of his neck. "No." He murmured. "I'm not okay."

Naruto couldn't help but notice that his voice was shaky and broken. He hadn't heard a sound like that since the day Sasuke sorrowfully informed him that their relationship was over. Just the sound of his voice like that still shattered his heart. Gently, he tugged the other's head back to get a look at his face. His dark eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks burned a deep red.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, thumbing away a few tears that still managed to escape his closed eyes.

Sasuke merely shook his head, biting back a gut wrenching sob that made Naruto's very soul ache. The raven sighed in content when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his midsection, pulling him closer to the man he loved so dearly. A tender hand ran up his back and into his hair, gently playing with his dark locks.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, kissing his temple. "Talk to me...please."

"I just...exploded at them."

"What?"

"I told them everything...like an idiot." He elaborated. "How you and I were together since we were teenagers, how I never loved Sakura and didn't want to marry her, hell I even told them that we got a surrogate and that Sarada wasn't Sakura's."

Naruto felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. He couldn't imagine how hard that had to be for Sasuke. "And what'd they say?"

"I didn't give them a chance to say anything. I just--"

"Sasuke!" Itachi called as he entered the kitchen. He gave a relieved sigh when he noticed his younger sibling and approached him with a worried smile. "There you are."

He reached out and gripped his shoulder to offer comfort and support. As soon as his hand made contact, the younger pulled away from Naruto and immediately rushed into his brother's arms. He sobbed lightly, no longer trying to hide his brokenness and despair. He knew neither one of them would judge, they were the closest people to his heart after all.

Itachi returned the hug and gave him a gentle squeeze. "What in the hell are you crying about?!" He nearly demanded, genuinely surprised at his brother's sorrow. "You should be celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?!" Sasuke replied, looking up with shocked and confused eyes. "The fact that our parents are probably going to shun me now! Well, maybe not mom but dad--"

"What?! Otouto, no one is going to shun you." Itachi assured him, thumbing away every tear that fell from his eyes. "Mom and dad aren't angry at you, granted they are a bit shocked, but I think that kind of response is warranted. You kind of revealed a couple of huge secrets to them and even managed to tell them off while you did it. Just give them a day or two. I promise they'll come around."

Unconvinced, the younger sibling slumped against the other. Itachi merely shook his head and lovingly played with his hair. "You're so dramatic." He teased with an eyeroll.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you!" Sasuke quickly snapped back, cut off slightly by another depressed sniffle.

Naruto smiled gently as he watched on, reaching over and lightly stroking circles into Sasuke's back. He shared an almost worried look with Itachi but their attention quickly returned to the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Itachi cooed lightly. He knew just the thing to cheer up his brother, or at the very least get him to stop crying.

"Hm?"

"Mom told me earlier she just finished picking those tomatoes you like." He announced softly. Not even a millisecond later, Sasuke's onyx eyes widened and Itachi couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "She said she put some in the fridge...you want one?"

Sasuke made a face that greatly resembled a pout but nodded softly. Both Naruto and Itachi laughed and the blonde pulled them both into a hug, planting a kiss on his significant other's  forehead. "You haven't changed a bit Sasuke."

"You're one to talk."

.................

Mikoto smiled as her granddaughter played with her hair but it quickly faltered. Every time she looked at the young girl she saw her son and it pained her very soul. Sasuke's furious words still echoed in her ears. The hurt and the anger in his broken voice...hearing him like that and knowing she was the cause of it was like daggers embedding themselves in her heart.

"Grandma?" Sarada called softly, her tiny voice laced with an obvious concern. "Are you okay?"

The older Uchiha quickly masked her sorrow and managed a smile. She pulled the child closer and pressed a few kisses to her cheeks. "Oh, I'm fine sweetie just...a little lost in thought."

Sarada nodded but she knew her grandmother was lying. It was becoming more evident to her that lies were constant and almost normal in her family. What was worse was it was getting much easier for her to tell when someone was lying to her. Still, she hopped up from her seat on the couch and quickly planted a kiss on her grandmother's cheek, returning the earlier gesture. To her immense joy it brought a genuine smile to the woman's face.

"Thank you sweetheart." Mikoto cooed, gently pinching her cheek. She reached around and gripped the mermaid tail braid her granddaughter had woven into her hair. "Your braiding is quite nice. Who taught you to braid hair like this?"

"Auntie Ino." The young girl beamed. "Her hair is really long and soft. I told her I wanted to braid it but didn't know how so she she showed me."

"Well, she taught you very well."

Sarada blushed at the praise and opened her mouth to respond but before she could even make a sound her grandfather entered the room, a very hyper and wild Boruto in his arms. The elderly man looked more exhausted than usual but the young blonde was still filled to the brim with energy. He squirmed almost desperately to get away but Fugaku's grip on him was iron tight. The older Uchiha carried him into the room and placed him on the couch beside Sarada before plopping himself down in his favorite chair with a tired sigh.

Mikoto giggled and prodded at Boruto's sides, lightly tickling him. He squealed and divvied in protest, his cheeks flushing red as he laughed. "Do I even want to know what happened?" She asked teasingly, raising a brow at her husband.

"Nothing happened." Fugaku insisted tiredly. "Just got tired of chasing him around the yard. For a toddler he is really hyperactive."

The Uchiha matriarch raised a brow at her spouse. "He's not a toddler Fugaku, he can't be any younger than five or four years old."

He merely waved her words away lazily, closing his eyes with a deep breath. "Whatever. He's a small child, close enough."

Mikoto rolled her eyes with a giggle and smiled as Boruto suddenly gave a tired yawn of his own. The elder woman gently pulled the boy into her arms and rocked him lightly. "Well, it looks like you aren't the only who's tuckered out after all."

Fugaku opened one eye and gave a small groan of relief. "Good. He needs a nap. Although I'm not looking forward to when he wakes up with more energy than before. Hopefully, by that time Naruto is here to handle him. Speaking of...where is he?"

"Upstairs with Sasuke." Mikoto replied, looking over at the staircase with a sad expression. "I think they're sleeping."

"And Kisame and Itachi?"

"Outside in the backyard. You know how much Kisame likes the garden."

"He doesn't like the garden he only likes the koi pond and he only likes the koi pond because of the koi in the pond." Fugaku murmured. With a sigh he leaned back in his seat, eyes moving to the clock. Ten after seven. "Well, I suppose we should get started on dinner then."

Mikoto nodded in agreement, smiling down at Boruto who made a small mewling noise in his throat. Surprisingly, the hyper boy had already managed to fall asleep and was snoring soundly in her arms. Tenderly, she placed him on the couch and draped a blanket over him before standing up.

"Yes, I suppose we should." She agreed, dusting off her shirt and pants. "Sarada, do you mind staying in here with Boruto while your grandpa and I make dinner?"

The young girl shook her head and settled onto the couch next to the sleeping blonde. She gave her new little brother a gentle pat on the back, smiling when he whined lightly.

"Here you go sweetie." Mikoto replied, handing her the tv remote. "Just make sure you keep it down so you don't wake him up okay?" Sarada nodded before quickly switching on the tv. The matriarch gave her one last smile before heading to the kitchen, her husband following after her.

....................

Sasuke sighed as his eyes fluttered open. He felt a pang of nostalgia as he came face to face with his childhood bedroom. He hadn't seen his room in so long but it was like he never really left. His mother had obviously made sure it was kept in perfect order, nearly preserving it enough that it could actually be considered a shrine.

A light groan made him jump slightly and he squeaked when a a deep exhale tickled his neck. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at the sight of Naruto. The blonde was still asleep but from the look of things he wasn't going to stay asleep for long.

As gently as possible, Sasuke turned until he was fully facing the other. He smiled and cupped the blonde's face in his hands. His fingers lightly raced over the other's whiskers, tracing them. He never told Naruto but he loved the soft fox-like features decorating his cheeks. They gave him the perfect sense of uniqueness and originality. Without them he'd look like an exact replica of his mother, face-wise anyways.

Unable to contain himself, Sasuke leaned in and attacked the blonde's cheeks with kisses. He grinned as the other groaned again but his groans quickly melted into giddy laughter. His big blue eyes fluttered open and he wrapped his arms around the other and rolled on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, chuckling when Sasuke leaned up and kissed his cheek once again.

The raven shrugged, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. "I just...I don't know, I really missed your whiskers. They're so cute and they fit your face so perfectly and--"

"You missed my whiskers?" Naruto interrupted, his lips curling in a teasing smile. With a light rosy blush, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of Sasuke's nose. "I didn't know you liked them so much or at all."

Sasuke gently thumbed his cheek with an ever growing smile. "That's because I never told you."

"And why is that?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush. He gave a small shrug that was meant to be apathetic but didn't appear that way. "I don't know. It was just one of those little things that I appreciated about you."

Naruto's smile grew into a full grin. "I see. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah...although that might not last long. I highly doubt my parents are going to let us leave before dinner."

The blonde shrugged, trying to be a bit optimistic. "Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean it's not like they're going to talk about what happened between you earlier with Sarada and Boruto present."

"That's what the kiddie table is for. Don't you remember it? They used to make us sit at that table whenever your parents came over for dinner so we wouldn't overhear anything."

Blue eyes grew to enormous proportions. "They still have that thing?"

"Of course they do. My parents don't throw anything out in this house, they're honestly bordering on hoarders."

Naruto took the other's hand and kissed each of his fingertips. "Well, whatever happens just know that we'll get through it. Together." He replied, his eyes sparkling with an emotion that could only be love.

A sea of red quickly spread through Sasuke's cheeks and he smiled, shaking his head lightly. "You're such a sap...dobe."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto effortlessly lifted the other on top of him, smiling at the surprised gasp it earned him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, staring into the big onyx eyes he loved so much.

"You know you love me and all my sappiness." He mused in return.

"Mmm...yes that's very true."

The raven leaned down and pressed more kisses to the blonde's whiskers, letting his fingers dance through his wild hair. Naruto softly hummed his approval while he rubbed circles into Sasuke's back with one hand as the other trailed further downward to his thighs. The body on top of him tensed for a moment before going slack once again. Naruto smiled teasingly and leaned up, pressing a trail of kisses to the one part of Sasuke's neck that he knew would drive the other crazy.

Sure enough, he was right. The Uchiha gasped in obvious pleasure and immediately tilted his head to give the blonde more access. Naruto smiled against his skin and licked a stripe up his neck before sucking on his skin harshly, leaving a large and dark hickey.

"Naruto! Don't leave any marks dobe, my parents will--"

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving any marks that won't be covered up by your hair." The blonde assured him, letting both his hands travel to Sasuke's backside and gripping his ass. "We used to do this all the time remember?"

Another gasp left the Uchiha and he ground his hips into the man below him, rubbing their members together through their pants. Both men moaned softly and Sasuke continued to rock his hips, grinding them both into arousal. Naruto murmured a swear and reversed their position, hastily pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. A breathy smile stretched across Sasuke's face as he looked on. With a sated moan he reached up and ran his fingers over the tanned and defined abdominals with an almost hungry gaze.

Naruto let his eyes roam over the man below him. His lips tugged in a smile before leaning down and lovingly pecking him on the lips. He gripped him by the legs and tugged him closer, quickly fumbling with the zipper and button on his jeans.

Sasuke moaned in response but gently pushed at his shoulders, turning his head and breaking the kiss. "Wait!" He murmured breathily. "Did you lock the door?

A brow rose on the blonde's face and he frowned slightly. "No? Why would I need to--"

"Lock the door."

"But why would I--"

"Naruto, please just trust me on this." Sasuke insisted, his face flushing as he remembered walking in on his brother the day before. He did not want to suffer the same embarrassment, especially not at his parent's house. "Lock the door. Please."

The blonde stared at him for a moment, obviously confused but sighed in defeat and nodded. After placing one more kiss to the raven's lips, he hopped off the bed and sauntered over to the door. He looked over at his lover and turned the lock with an almost seductive smile which quickly turned into a full blown grin when Sasuke purred and wagged his finger, beckoning him back to the bed.

Naruto wasted no time rushing back to the bed, crawling on top of Sasuke and tugging him out of his jeans. He pulled him into a deep kiss that quickly turned sloppy as the two focus. Sasuke couldn't help the deep moan that escaped him as Naruto broke their kiss to attack his neck once again.

"A..ah!" The raven cried, his hips thrusting upward causing their members to brush together once again.

Almost desperately, Sasuke reached down and tugged at Naruto's pants. He whined in both frustration and annoyance when he couldn't quite get it, much to the blonde's amusement. With a chuckle he gripped the other's wrists and tugged them away from his clothes, pinning them above his head with one hand. That naturally didn't please the raven and he squirmed in defiance.

"Hey, hey, hey." Naruto whispered softly, leaning down and kissing his cheeks. "Relax. Just lay back and let me take care of you. Okay?"

Onyx eyes softened and Sasuke nodded but still wiggled in an attempt to get free. He knew exactly what the other meant by that. Naruto wanted to take things nice and slow, be romantic for a change and as much as Sasuke appreciated that, he didn't want to go slow. This moment had been building since they reunited. He was done with going slowly but to appease his lover he would do things his way. This time.

"Fine, but at least let my arms go...this isn't comfortable."

Naruto chuckled but obliged him. He pressed a soft peck to the other's lips and lifted his shirt up, running his hands over his chest and teasing his nipples. Sasuke moaned, his fingers gripping the blonde's biceps. Naruto pulled the shirt over the other's head and tossed it aside, satisfied with the amount of skin that was now visible.

Sasuke, on the other hand wasn't very pleased. He crossed his arms with an annoyed huff and glared up at his lover. "This isn't very fair. Why am I the only one who's half naked here?"

"Technically, I'm--"

"You know what I mean."

Naruto raised his hands in surrender with a smile. "Alright, alright." He mused, hands moving down to his jeans. He unbuttoned them and tugged them off along with his boxers and kicked them away, leaving him completely naked. "See? Now I'm completely naked. Happy?"

"Very."

"Good, cause now it's your turn."

Not a second later, Naruto pulled the other flush against him and ripped his boxers away. The blonde ground his hips against the Uchiha's as payback for the earlier teasing. With both of them now completely exposed he tugged Sasuke's legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

"Missionary?" Sasuke stated with a raised brow. "Seriously?"

"Don't tease. We can be wild and have hot raunchy sex later. Right now I want to see your face and I don't care if that makes me a sap. I think after years of being alone without the one I love by my side, I reserve the right to be a little--"

Sasuke clapped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him. He shoved the blonde off of him only to straddle him only moments later.  "Alright, alright...but next time I get to take control."

Naruto sat up and enveloped the other in his arms, kissing his chest and shoulders. "Deal." He whispered against his skin, looking up at the raven and claiming his lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE AN UPDATE! :D
> 
> Sorry this took so long you guys! I lost motivation for this story for a bit but it came back!!!!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for more (cause there will be a smut scene next chapter ;D)


End file.
